Livro Quarto O Som do Silêncio
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Em seu quarto ano, Tom consegue ver seu novo império se consolidando e o respeito, causado pelos ecos que o silêncio de Erin proporcionou, aumentando. Entretanto, os hormônios trazidos pela puberdade o confundem e Tom não poderá deixar tais sentimentos atrapalharem seus planos futuros. "Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor." (Dumbledore, HP 1)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Era uma vez um jovem mago rico, bonito e talentoso, que observou que seus amigos agiam como tolos quando se apaixonavam, se enfeitando, andando aos saltos e corridinhas, perdendo o apetite e a dignidade. O jovem mago resolveu jamais se deixar dominar por tal fraqueza, e recorreu às Artes das Trevas para garantir sua imunidade.

"(...) O jovem mago permanecia impassível. Embora muita donzela se sentisse intrigada por seu ar altivo e recorresse às artes mais sutis para agradá-lo, nenhuma conseguia tocar seu coração. Ele se vangloriava de sua indiferença e da sagacidade que a produzira.

"(...) Ali, em uma caixa de cristal encantada, encontrava-se o coração pulsante do mago.

Há muito tempo desligado dos olhos, ouvidos e dedos, o coração jamais se deixara cativar pela beleza, ou por uma voz musical, ou pelo tato de uma pele sedosa. (...) o coração encolhera e se cobrira de longos pêlos negros."

"O Coração Peludo do Mago" em _Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo_.

* * *

**Gente, a nova fic do Tom!  
**

**Como o prólogo é minúsculo e ainda por cima de uma história que provavelmente vocês já leram, amanhã colocarei o capítulo 1 no ar em vez de espearar uma semana, ok?**

**Até amanhã!**


	2. A História das Trevas

Capítulo 1 – A História das Trevas.

Tom fechou o livro dos "Contos de Beedle, o Bardo". Passara parte das férias de verão entediado com os malditos trouxas e a outra parte traduzindo as runas para o começo das aulas em setembro. Possuía uma dupla opinião sobre o livro. Apesar de achar interessante por poder ver o que as crianças bruxas ouviam em sua infância, era um livro extremamente bobo. A professora devia ter passado apenas por ser fácil de traduzir.

Estava em seu quarto conto, "Babbitty, A Coelha, e Seu Toco Gargalhante" e faltava apenas um para que terminasse o trabalho. A história de Babbitty o estava deixando irritado e por isso decidiu parar um pouco.

A única das histórias que o agradara, fora "O Coração Peludo do Mago" que descrevia um bruxo exatamente como ele: bonito e talentoso. Só lhe faltava a riqueza, mas issoera uma questão de tempo. O bruxo, ou mago como dizia na história, não queria saber do amor e por isso arrancou o próprio coração. No entanto, sua burrice fez com que morresse no fim.

Será que arrancar o próprio coração era realmente possível com as Artes das Trevas?

Tom então lembrou de Erin. Tentou tirar esses pensamentos da mente, mas era impossível.

Quase todos as noites, desde que voltara ao orfanato, ele sonhava com ela. Às vezes eram sonhos em que ela ainda estava viva e eles se beijavam de forma ardente, já em outros era uma recapitulação do acontecido.

Não entendia o que era aquilo. Não era culpa, pois não se arrependia nem um pouco do que fizera...será que era satisfação? Tanto de uma forma quanto de outra, ele se sentia bem quando sonhava: com ela viva ou morta.

No entanto, quando despertava, sentia raiva. Raiva por não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça. Mesmo morta ela conseguia perturbá-lo e tirá-lo do caminho de seus planos gloriosos para o futuro.

Tom puxou um livro de capa de veludo marrom, onde dois olhos quase reais o encaravam furiosamente. Na capa vinha escrito "Lições Proibidas Pelo Ministério – Constituição de 1666. Não autorizado".

Ele o havia comprado em um passeio ao Beco Diagonal na semana anterior. A carta com a lista de material havia chegado e Tom foi em busca deles.

Estava com parte da lista cumprida quando olhou uma rua escura e apertada. Já havia estado ali. Travessa do Tranco.

Mesmo tendo sido escorraçado da última vez, algo lhe atraía para aquele beco. Talvez fosse o ar misterioso que o local tinha. Todos que estavam ali pareciam não poder estar.

Seu instinto foi mais forte. Olhou para os dois lados, esperando que ninguém conhecido o visse, e entrou na ruela.

Passou olhando pelas lojas que mostravam milhares de coisas estranhas e fascinantes ao mesmo tempo. Viu a "Burging & Burkes". Dessa vez iria comprar algo. Queria muito poder esfregar na cara do vendedor que ele não era apenas um curioso que poderia denunciá-lo.

Entrou e a sineta tocou. Foi para a sessão de livros e começou a ler os títulos. Todos pareciam ser muito interessantes.

O vendedor apareceu pelas suas costas, fazendo sombra.

- Posso ajudar? – ele perguntou, quase alegremente.

Tom se virou e o homem fechou o semblante.

- Ah... é você. Lembro de você. O que quer? É fiscal do Ministério ou algo do tipo? Se não vai comprar, vai embora.

- Vou comprar. – Tom mostrou a sacola de dinheiro que deveria ser para despesas do Colégio. Todo aluno com renda baixa recebia um fundo de Hogwarts.

A expressão do homem mudou. Havia um sorriso asqueroso. Tom pensou que era melhor que voltasse a ficar sério.

- Ahhh, se é assim... o que deseja?

- Estou procurando um livro de Arte das Trevas.

- Todos aqui são. – ele soltou uma risadinha. – Tem alguma preferência?

- Não. Ainda estou olhando. Será que poderia sair de frente da luz para que eu pudesse continuar a ver e escolher o que quero?

- Sinto muito... senhor. – ele disse, se afastando e parecendo contrafeito, mas não discutiria com um possível cliente.

Tom olhou por mais alguns minutos quando viu um que lhe chamou a atenção. Apanhou-o.

- Acho que vou levar esse.

- Ótima escolha. É bem raro.

- Poderia me dar uma prévia sobre o assunto?

- São feitiços e poções, dadas em aula em escolas bruxas de todo o mundo e que depois, em 1666, foram proibidas.

- E por que?

- Eram das Trevas.

- Mas se eram das Trevas, como que eram ensinadas nos colégios?

- Bom, até aquela época, As Artes das Trevas eram conhecidas e temidas, mas não proibidas oficialmente. Eram usadas, inclusive, em batalhas. Porém, o segundo Ministro da história, Vladmir Godovik, as proibiu terminantemente, por causa da Peste Negra e outros acontecimentos.

- A Peste Negra foi causada pelas Artes das Trevas?

- Claro! Por que acha que se chama "Negra"?

- Por causa dos bulbos negros que ficavam na pele? – Tom arriscou e o bruxo idoso riu.

- Isso foi uma explicação que os trouxas criaram. É óbvio que não foi por isso. Continuando... a Peste Negra matou quase toda a população da Europa e mais um pouco, no século XIV.

- Mas a Constituição é do século XVII.

- A Peste não aconteceu SÓ no século XIV. Ela voltou outras vezes até o início do século XVIII, mas as pessoas conhecem mais a primeira epidemia, porque foi a mais terrível. Em todo caso, quando chegou o ano de 1666, aconteceu o Grande Fogo de Londres que, apesar de ter conseguido fazer a epidemia sumir mais uma vez, teve terríveis consequências e também foi causada pelas Arte das Trevas.

- O Grande Fogo de Londres? – Tom repetiu. Adorava história e lia muitos livros no orfanato, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar desse acontecido.

- Sim. Durou três dias. – Tom arregalou os olhos. Um incêndio que durou três dias? Deve ter sido realmente enorme! – Vladmir resolveu proibir as Artes das Trevas que só estavam causando prejuízo. Claro que isso não impediu que as pessoas a continuassem praticando às escondidas – como prova a volta da epidemia até o século XVIII, como eu disse, – e o fato de você estar aqui comprando e eu vendendo um artefato das Trevas. – ele sorriu novamente, daquele jeito bizarro.

- Entendi... que interessante! – Tom colocou o livro em cima do balcão. – Vou levar. Você tem um livro que fale sobre a história da Arte das Trevas?

- Claro. – ele apontou para um exemplar da estante. – E exatamente com esse nome. Vai querer também?

Tom olhou para sua sacola de moedas. Não podia sair gastando tudo. O dinheiro teria que durar todo o ano letivo e se pegasse mais em Gringotes, a escola ia saber e teria que explicar com o que gastara tanto.

- Talvez de uma outra vez. – falou decepcionado.

Voltou às suas compras de material escolar e foi à Madame Malkins pegar um novo uniforme, pois havia crescido alguns centímetros e suas calças e mangas estavam pescando.

Agora, de volta ao orfanato, lia ferozmente o livro que comprara. Era ótimo e tinha muito mais feitiços e poções do que o livro que Malfoy lhe dera.

Lembrou-se do capítulo que citava algo chamado "Horcruxes", mas que não explicava o que era, então procurou no índice para ver o que encontrava sobre.

Nada. Nem mesmo o nome apareceu.

Seria algo assim tão terrível para que não tivesse explicações nem nos livros proibidos de Arte das Trevas?

Procuraria mais sobre o assunto.

Suspirou, olhou o pôr do sol pela janela e apanhou os contos infantis, novamente. Faltava apenas cinco dias para que retornasse ao seu verdadeiro lar. Tinha que terminar o trabalho.

Traduziu o título da última história: "O Conto dos Três Irmãos".


	3. Fofocas Bruxas

Capítulo 2 – Fofocas Bruxas.

Tom encontrou com Abraxas na plataforma do Expresso Hogwarts. Os olhos do menino brilharam e ele disse, com grande admiração:

- Milord! Como foram as férias?

- Como acha que foram, naquele orfanato patético? – Tom fez uma careta. – Pelo menos Scott não se atreveu a chegar perto de mim.

- Posso lhe apresentar aos meus pais?

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que?

- Porque eu sempre falo sobre você e eles estavam curiosos.

- O que você fala sobre mim? – Tom estreitou os olhos e a animação de Abraxas sumiu.

- Anh...nada importante. Eu juro! Nem uma palavra sobre os Comensais.

- Ótimo. – os dois se dirigiram até o casal loiro que se encontrava afastado. Ambos tinham expressões de pura soberba e o olhavam de cima, como se fossem superiores. Tom não gostara nada daquilo.

- Papai, mamãe...esse é Tom Riddle. – Abraxas o olhou temeroso, como se desculpasse por não tê-lo chamado de "Lord Voldemort", mas Tom sabia que eles não estavam acostumados a chamá-lo assim publicamente...ainda.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu muito receptivo. Finalmente o homem disse:

- Bom dia, senhor Riddle. Abraxas nos fala muito de você.

- Espero que fale bem. – Tom deu um sorriso falso e olhou para Abraxas de relance.

- Oh, sim. Com uma imensa admiração.

- Embora eu não entenda o _porquê_. – a mulher finalmente falou. Sua voz era arrastada e tinha as pálpebras pesadas, parecendo deixar os olhos quase fechados. Ela fez um esgar de nojo. – Suas vestes são de segunda mão?

- Sim. – Tom a encarou sério. Olhou-a da mesma forma que ela o olhava.

- Engraçado...sabe, as famílias de sangue-puro sempre se conhecem e nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Riddle. Nosso Abraxas não teve o péssimo gosto de escolher um sangue-ruim para ser seu amigo, não é? Ele sabe que traria muita desonra à nossa família.

- Não sou sangue-ruim. Sou mestiço. – Tom não desviou o olhar. – Minha mãe era bruxa e meu pai era trouxa. – estendeu bastante a palavra "trouxa" para se deleitar com a expressão de nojo da mulher.

- Ora, mas que absurdo! Um trouxa sujando a Casa da Sonserina e ainda tendo a ousadia de andar e dirigir a palavra a um Malfoy?

- Mamãe... – Abraxas estava vermelho.

- Querida, por favor. O garoto teve um azar tremendo por ser filho de um trouxa, mas quem sabe isso não estrague totalmente o futuro dele?

- Papai... – o garoto estava apavorado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas que pareceram durar horas. Finalmente o apito do trem foi dado e Abraxas suspirou aliviado.

- Bom, temos que ir. Vamos? – disse quase implorando para Tom. Tom olhou para ele e sorriu. Deu uns tapinhas em sua cabeça, como se cumprimentasse um mascote, e falou:

- Claro, meu pupilo. Mas lembre-se: Lord.

- Ah...claro. Milord. – Abraxas fez uma reverência de servidão e Tom se preparou para ver as expressões dos pais dele. O bruxo o olhou de forma inquisitória e a bruxa parecia prestes a explodir de raiva.

- O que é isso?! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Temos que ir agora. Vamos, Malfoy.

Como um lacaio Abraxas o seguiu. Para provocar ainda mais, fez com que ele carregasse suas malas. Foram para um vagão vazio e entraram.

- Desculpe-me pelos meus pais, Milord. Eles não entendem...

- Tudo bem. Em breve entenderão.

Tom sentou próximo à janela e esperou o baque do trem mostrando que estavam partindo. De repente a porta se abriu e Leah entrou.

- Oi, Malfoy. Bom dia, Milord. Desculpe a demora. A despedida com meus pais hoje foi mais longa... eles começaram a me tratar bem desde a morte de Erin.

Tom olhou para a garota e sentiu seu coração disparar.

Ela estava exatamente como Erin era. Linda, com o olhar audacioso, sorriso zombeteiro... idêntica à Erin.

Não. Não era idêntica.

Era melhor, pois Leah era submissa a Tom, o respeitava e o admirava.

- Bom dia. Seus pais estão te colocando no lugar de Erin?

- Sim. Achei irritante no início, mas agora...tem seus privilégios. – sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

A porta do vagão se abriu mais uma vez e um menino extremamente bem apessoado apareceu, sorrindo. Era loiro e tinha os olhos verdes claríssimos.

- Oi, pessoal. Desculpa a invasão. Oi, Leah. – ele piscou. A menina deu um pulo e o abraçou pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Tom sentiu vontade de socar aquele belo rosto simétrico.

- Senti saudades, Alexei.

- Também, minha gatinha. – virou-se para os meninos. – Vou roubá-la por alguns minutinhos. – puxou-a para fora e sumiram.

Tom sentiu raiva do garoto. Não entendeu direito o motivo, mas odiava-o. Será que estava sentindo ciúmes de Leah por ela parecer Erin?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por causa de um muxoxo de Abraxas. Ele ainda olhava na direção da porta, carrancudo.

- O que foi?

- Leah e... esse garoto.

- O que tem?

- Nada.

- É aquele menino que ela estava namorando no semestre passado?

- Não. É outro. – Abraxas pareceu ainda mais irritado com isso. – O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Tom o olhou surpreso. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Carisma? Beleza? Não sei. Pergunte a Knight.

- Hunf...

Ele percebeu então que Abraxas deveria ter sentimentos pela menina, por isso o mal-humor repentino. Deu de ombros. Estava pouco se importando com o sentimento dos outros quando nem mesmo entendia os seus.

* * *

Hogwarts estava exatamente da mesma forma que vira pela primeira vez. Mágico.

A diferença foram as várias cabeças o cumprimentando quando ele olhava. Slughorn deu tchauzinho da mesa dos professores e Dumbledore o observou curiosamente. Tom segurou um sorriso. Ele devia estar se perguntando como ele bloqueava sua mente da dele. Um menino de 14 anos contra um bruxo de...50 ou mais?

A Seleção começou e Tom passou sua atenção ao salão em volta. Viu Coline olhando para ele. Quando a menina notou seu olhar, ruborizou e virou-se para frente.

Ela estava muito bonita. Havia crescido e saído um pouco da imagem de "menina", se assemelhando mais a alguém madura.

Após cada aluno ser colocado em sua Casa, uma mulher, que não era McGonagall e que havia feito a seleção das crianças, se sentou e Dippet se ergueu.

- Mais um ano letivo se inicia, meus queridos. O anterior foi repleto de tristezas e decepções, mas faremos com que esse seja diferente. Vamos honrar a aluna que perdemos com os nossos esforços em aprender e nos aperfeiçoar.

"Agora vamos a uma novidade: como todos devem ter notado, a professora McGonagall não está aqui. Bem, ela era uma professora substituta. Ela foi para a Escócia aperfeiçoar seus estudos e quem sabe, daqui a alguns anos, ela volte para nosso corpo docente? – ele sorriu. – O professor Dumbledore, então, voltará para Transfiguração.

"Alguns ainda não estavam no colégio, então não sabiam que há quatro anos o professor Dumbledore dava aula de Transfiguração e Abeforth Dumbledore, seu irmão, dava aula de Feitiços. Aconteceram alguns...problemas pessoais – Dippet olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore e voltou para os alunos – e Abeforth se demitiu. Por isso Dumbledore ficou dando as duas aulas até que arranjássemos um substituto. A estudante Minerva McGonagall, que estava em seu último ano na Academia de Professores, se candidatou para Transfiguração e Dumbledore ficou com Feitiços. Mas ela avisou que teria que fazer seu Mestrado em breve, então tivemos tempo de procurar um novo professor.

"Bom, finalmente terminada essa longa narrativa, apresento a vocês o grande Nicolau Flamel."

Um homem com olhar de poucos amigos, velho e parecendo mau-humorado, levantou rapidamente e voltou a se sentar. Todos começaram a cochichar e Dippet teve que mandar que se calassem.

- É mais do que sabido que o agora professor Flamel é amante de Poções e Alquimia, mas como esse cargo já é preenchido pelo querido Slughorn, Nicolau aceitou ficar com Feitiços.

Nicolau parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

- E tenho mais uma notícia. Dessa vez é um tanto quanto triste. – todos ficaram calados. – Não sei se perceberam, mas nosso professor Binns não está aqui presente. Bom, ele...morreu.

Novamente uma explosão de cochichos e expressões exasperadas. Algumas pessoas começaram a chorar.

Tom revirou os olhos. Que hipocrisia...a maioria daquelas pessoas detestavam a aula de Binns e agora fingiam estar tristes por ele.

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. Ele continuará dando aula.

Tom achou que Dippet finalmente tivesse ficado caduco. Ele acabara de dizer que o homem tinha morrido e agora comentava que ele continuaria a dar aula?

Vários alunos se entreolharam confusos e Abraxas sussurrou para Tom.

- Dippet precisa ser internado. – Leah concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom, vamos jantar! – ele disse sem dar mais explicações.

- Ué? É assim? O cara joga uma bomba dessa dizendo que o professor morreu, depois fala a insanidade de que ele continuará ensinando e agora é "vamos jantar"? – um sonserino, sentado em frente a Tom, perguntou surpreso.

Durante todo o jantar, o assunto foi sobre o professor Binns, Nicolau Flamel e Dippet ter que ir, em breve, para o St. Mungus.

* * *

Tom esperou o fim do jantar e se dirigiu até Coline. Segurou em sua mão e os olhos negros de Tom se fixaram nos castanhos da garota.

- Oi, Coline.

- Tom... – ela disse surpresa. - ...você está...lindo. – ficou vermelha após dizer isso.

- Obrigado. Você também está deslumbrante.

Ela riu.

- Que loucura aquele monte de notícias no jantar, né? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Pois é.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que a menina mexeu no cabelo e disse:

- Bem, acho que tenho que ir para o dormitório.

- Espera. Quero falar com você. Sabe, andei pensando muito em você durante as férias. Não conseguia desviá-la dos meus pensamentos nem por um minuto. – grande mentira. Se pensara nela, fora apenas pouquíssimas vezes e mesmo assim para analisar os prós e contras de sua futura relação com a menina.

- É verdade? – ela parecia encantada.

- Sim. Eu...acho que estou apaixonado por você. – ele teve que se segurar para não rir. Como era fácil enganar as pessoas.

- Oh, Tom... – ela suspirou emocionada. – Eu também. Quer dizer, no início eu só queria ser sua amiga porque o achava solitário, mas depois fui me apegando... mas e a Erin?

- Ela está morta. – ele falou em tom frio.

- Eu sei, mas você parecia gostar dela e faz apenas alguns meses que ela se foi.

- Eu _achei_ que gostava dela. Depois da sua morte, fiquei meio abalado, mas percebi que era de você que eu gostava mesmo.

- Eu...tinha muito medo dela. Ela me ameaçou caso eu me aproximasse de você. – Tom abraçou a menina que parecia que ia derreter em seus braços.

- Não se preocupe. Ela não está mais no nosso caminho. - falou. A garota ficou rígida e se afastou.

- Você fala de uma forma estranha. Como se estivesse...aliviado ou contente com isso.

- Não vamos mais falar disso. Quer namorar comigo?

O rosto de Coline se iluminou.

- Quero!

- Ótimo. – ele a beijou, não vendo a hora de poder ir para seu dormitório e parar de falar bobagens sentimentais. – Então até amanhã.

- Até, Tom. – ela correu para a Torre da Grifinória.

Tom sorriu.

Coline era apaixonada por ele e parecia ser extremamente influenciável. Se cultivasse esse sentimento da forma correta ela estaria ainda mais na sua mão do que já estava. Ela seria, praticamente, uma escrava.

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente.  
**

**Novamente eu esqueci de postar o capítulo na semana passada rs. Mil desculpas.**

**Vou logo ao único review da semana. Não me abandonem! rs**

**Neuzimar - De início os capítulos vão ser um pouco menores do que na fic passada... mas mesmo assim espero que goste! Desculpe a demora da postagem. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	4. Novidades em Aula

Capítulo 3 – Novidades em Aula.

Tom estava sentado na primeira fileira da aula de Fetiços, ao lado de Abraxas e Leah. Parecia que o professor não era muito pontual. Já havia se passado 10 minutos do início da aula e nada dele aparecer...

- Por que todos começaram a cochichar quando Dippet apresentou esse bruxo? – Tom finalmente perguntou a dúvida que o estava correndo desde a noite anterior.

Leah e Abraxas se entreolharam, mas disfarçaram.

- Você nunca ouviu falar de Nicolau Flamel? – Abraxas estava surpreso.

- Se eu perguntei é porque não conheço, não é mesmo? – Tom respondeu irritado e o menino engoliu em seco.

- Desculpe. Bem, Ele é um bruxo muitíssimo inteligente! É um famoso alquimista e toda a sua vida é dedicada a conseguir produzir a Pedra Filosofal.

- Pedra Filosofal?

- Sim. O Elixir da Vida. Aquele que tiver a pedra poderá ser eterno!

Os olhos de Tom brilharam quando ouviu as palavras do garoto. As duas coisas que mais desejava eram: ser poderoso e eterno. _Apenas_ isso.

- E ele já conseguiu?

- Não. E acho bom não demorar, porque já está ficando velho. – Leah riu.

- E como um homem tão famoso e importante veio dar aula aqui?

- Dizem que ele é muito amigo do professor Dumbledore e está fazendo esse favor a ele até que McGonagall possa voltar ou algum outro professor o substitua.

- Hum... – antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta da sala bateu fortemente e todos se calaram. Viraram em direção à origem do barulho e viram o sinistro idoso que os olhava com raiva. Ele parecia um defunto ambulante. Não era assim tão velho, mas seu rosto zangado o fazia parecer ter 100 anos.

- Calem a boca, todos. – A voz de Nicolau era sombria. – Não me agrada estar aqui e muito menos dar aula de Feitiços. – fez uma careta. – Aquele idiota do Horácio... – resmungou. – Bem, faço isso por Albus. Abram seus livros na página 05, Capítulo I. Leiam e quando terminarem vou explicar.

A aula foi normal. Não muito dinâmica, pois Nicolau era extremamente irritadiço e parecia odiar cada segundo que estava ali. No entanto, o bruxo era bem inteligente e explicava muito bem.

Quando chegou ao fim, ele disse:

- Finalmente. Achei que essa tortura não acabaria nunca! Infelizmente ainda tenho mais três turmas. Inferno! – olhou para os alunos assustados. – O que estão fazendo aqui? Saiam logo!

Os alunos se apressaram em ir embora, mas Tom se demorou propositalmente.

- Milord, você vem?

- Vão indo que os encontro depois.

Leah e Abraxas saíram e Tom se aproximou lentamente de Nicolau. Ele resmungava alguma coisa inaudível.

- Professor?

- Anh? – ele se virou. – O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto? Não mandei todo mundo sair?

- Sim, senhor. Só que... – Tom se fez de envergonhado. – sou um grande fã de alquimia e poções. E falar com o senhor é uma honra.

- Hum. Que bom. Agora se me dá licença...

- Senhor, você já ouviu falar sobre Bezoar Líquido?

Nicolau soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Se eu já ouvi? Rapaz, você é mesmo meu fã? É claro que já ouvi! Eu o descobri!

Tom ficou surpreso e verdadeiramente admirado.

- Disso eu não sabia. Que incrível!

- Pois é...incrível, mas bem complicado e proibido. Me proibiram de fazer só porque ninguém mais conseguia. – ele falou em tom de confidência. – Aqueles imbecis do Ministério são uns invejosos. – virou as costas para Tom e voltou a arrumar seus livros.

- Eu fiz.

O professor se virou silencioso. Tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Você o que...?

- Eu consegui preparar o Bezoar Líquido.

Novamente o professor gargalhou.

- Olha, garoto, tudo bem você querer chamar minha atenção, mas isso já é demais.

- É verdade. Eu o fiz quando tinha 12 anos. Testei em um gato e ele voltou à vida.

Nicolau arregalou os olhos.

- Com 12 anos...?

- Sim.

- E é verdade?

- Eu ainda o tenho se quiser ver.

- Mas isso é...extraordinário! – pela primeira vez, uma expressão de felicidade apareceu em seu rosto. – Você, aos 12 anos, conseguiu fazer algo que muitos dos bruxos mais experientes nunca conseguiram! Como...?

- Não sei. Eu só segui as instruções e fui bastante paciente. E claro...muitas cabras tiveram que ser sacrificadas, mas tudo em nome da ciência. – sorriu.

- Realmente incrível. Qual o seu nome?

- Riddle. Tom Riddle.

- Riddle...acho que já ouvi o imbecil do Horácio falar de você. – novamente fez uma careta. – Aquele pseudo-alquimista que escreveu um único livro e já se acha o melhor! Não sei por que Dumbledore gosta tanto dele...um homem tão inteligente. Dumbledore! Ele conhece esse seu brilhantismo?

- Ah...eu e ele não nos damos muito bem.

- Que absurdo! E por que não?

- Não sei. Ele não gosta de mim. Ah, senhor! Por favor não conte sobre o Bezoar Líquido para ninguém, muito menos ao professor Dumbledore. Sabe que é algo proibido, então eu poderia ser expulso.

- Oh claro, claro. Não se preocupe. Hunf...imagine! Expulsar um gênio e deixar aquele Slughorn.  
Tom estava cada vez mais admirado pelo professor. Seu ego estava totalmente inflado. O único ser superior que o havia visto como um gênio!

- Bem, foi ótimo te conhecer, Riddle.

- Anh...se por algum acaso o senhor quiser fazer algum projeto, onde um aluno poderia auxiliá-lo, eu adoraria.

- Um projeto...claro. Cientistas estão sempre em busca de ajudantes. Estou há anos tentando criar a Pedr... – ele o olhou e tentou se consertar, de forma desajeitada. - ...er...vamos ver! Eu lhe aviso em breve!

- Obrigado, senhor!

Tom saiu da sala, satisfeito. Mais um professor que o adorava. E se conseguisse se tornar ajudante de Flamel, além de aprender muitas coisas, ainda poderia descobrir sobre a Pedra Filosofal. Quem sabe até criá-la primeiro?

Chegou atrasado na aula de Poções. Slughorn o recebeu com um sorriso. Segurava a grande pança pelo cinto com a mão esquerda e na direita escrevia no quadro com a varinha.

- Tom! Meu aluno predileto! Achei que iria matar meu primeiro dia de aula! Sabia que não me decepcionaria.

- Desculpe, professor. Estava tirando umas dúvidas com o professor Flamel.

- Ah... – Slughorn fechou o rosto. – Flamel. Aquele metido. Cuidado com ele. Não se torne próximo demais.

- Pode deixar, senhor. – Tom se sentou entre Abraxas e Leah, que haviam guardado um lugar para ele. – Eu já tenho um professor preferido e nunca o substituiria. – sorriu. A face de Slughorn se iluminou.

- Esse é o meu garoto! Bem, vamos continuar.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o momento que todos esperavam. A aula de História da Magia. Nunca a aula foi tão aguardada.

Todos estavam ansiosos para ver quem iria substituir o entediado professor Binns, já que não foi anunciado no banquete.

Havia conversas agitadas em todo o cômodo, até que de repente um ser atravessou a parede.

De início, Tom pensou que era Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça ou algum outro fantasma do Castelo, mas logo a imagem de Binns se formou. Estava com o mesmo olhar de tédio de antes, mas dessa vez era apenas o seu espectro.

- Muito bem. – ele falou e todos ficaram em silêncio, curiosos. – Abram na página 10. A Guerra Mundial Trouxa***** foi um reflexo da Quinta Guerra Mundial Bruxa...

Ele começou seu discurso incessante. Uma menina da Corvinal levantou a mão. Binns levantou os olhos e disse:

- Sim, senhorita Rice?

- Hum...o senhor morreu?

- Isso é relevante para nossa aula?

- Bem, acho que sim. Quer dizer, você é nosso professor... e bem...

- Senhorita Rice, a História nunca morre. Continuando...

E a aula foi tão chata quanto todas as outras pré-morte de Binns. Toda a excitação inicial causada pela notícia foi sumariamente apagada pela voz monótona do agora professor-fantasma.

***Eles estão em 1941. A segunda guerra começou em 39, então não sei se, enquanto eles viviam o momento, já chamavam de "Segunda Guerra Mundial". Portanto, a guerra da qual Binns se referiu é a Primeira.**

* * *

**Oi! Postando logo para não esquecer depois rs.**

**Gente, sei que o início está meio devagar, mas logo começa a ficar melhor e com os capítulos maiores, ok?**

**Já troquei o Dumbledore de matéria (coisa que muitos ficavam comentando e aí eu tive que inventar uma desculpa pra não precisar voltar em todas as fics e mudar) e o coloquei em Transfiguração. Prontinho.**

**Vou logo aos reviews:**

**Neuzimar - Isto é um mistério... mas sabemos que, independente do que seja, não é nada bom.  
**

**Vitoria - Engraçado que todo mundo gostou da Coline. Até eu! rs Eu a tinha criado sem nenhuma pretensão. Era pra ela aparecer apenas na primeira fic tentando ser amiga dele e depois sumiria. Mas acabei criando planos pra ela...  
Eu também espero que ele não a maltrate rsrs  
Também sei como é, Vitoria. Ficamos retardadas, né? A pobrezinha nem percebe que o garoto está rindo dela por dentro. Cruel.  
**

**Até semana que vem, galerinha! Ah! Esqueci de avisar que em alguns capítulos colocarei trechos narrados pelo Tom, como se ele tivesse escrevendo no diário dele. Mas não será algo constante. Apenas quando me dá vontade.**

**Beijos!**


	5. A Realidade da Ficção

Capítulo 4 – A Realidade da Ficção.

_05 de setembro, 1941._

_Hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula e já tive vários trabalhos para fazer. Uma pesquisa de Flamel e dois trabalhos de Binns e Slughorn. Não tem problema. Eu iria passar horas estudando mesmo. Se quero ser o melhor bruxo (e é óbvio que o serei) então devo estar à frente de todos os desleixados que pensam que o primeiro dia não tem nada para estudar._

_Ouvi falar da Pedra Filosofal, algo que pode dar a vida eterna! Se isso realmente puder existir, eu com certeza a terei. Farei de tudo para conseguir. Tudo._

_Se juntasse a Pedra com a Câmara Secreta, eu seria o homem – claro, não me considero mais apenas um menino. Às vezes penso que nunca o fui. – mais poderoso e mais jovem que já existiu. Duvido que até o velhaco do Dumbledore conseguiu proezas maiores na minha idade. Mais um fato histórico para entrar em minha biografia que, aliás, é o único motivo de eu escrever um diário, algo tão simplório e infantil. Entretanto não quero que escrevam dados errados. Talvez eu mesmo escreva sobre minha vida. _

_Falando em Câmara...hoje fui até a Sala Precisa, que tanto me trouxe tormento no semestre passado. Continuam o mesmo sem número de estantes, gavetas, mesas e coisas empilhadas. E tudo por causa de um diário como esse. Provavelmente pequeno, preto e velho._

_Esperei que todos dormissem, incluindo Malfoy que parece dar a vida para me irritar com suas bajulações patéticas, e fui até a sala do terceiro andar. Passei duas horas naquele lugar, mas é claro que nada encontrei. Devo levar muito tempo para conseguir algum progresso._

_No entanto, encontrei uma nova forma de me organizar. Lendo os livros escolares nas férias, achei um feitiço chamado _flagrate _que marca coisas com letras escarlates. Agora, quando termino de olhar em uma estante, eu a marco para saber que pelo menos uma já foi. Só faltam um milhão..._

_É bastante útil e percebi que já tem bastante coisa marcada. Amanhã é claro que voltarei lá. Voltarei todos os dias e todos os anos se for preciso._

Tom fechou o diário, guardou sua pena e o tinteiro e ficou pensando em Coline, que rapidamente fez seus pensamentos voarem para Leah e consequentemente, Erin. Odiava pensar nelas, mas era inevitável.

Não queria escrever aquilo em seu diário. Não era uma menininha de 11 anos. Aqueles papéis eram apenas para seus planos.

Olhou a hora no relógio. Estava tarde.

Apagou o lampião de seu criado-mudo e deitou para dormir.

* * *

A aula de Transfiguração com Dumbledore foi exatamente como a de Feitiços: perfeitas. Tom odiava admitir, mas o professor conseguia dar uma ótima aula de qualquer matéria que escolhesse.

De vez em quando, Dumbledore o olhava quando mais ninguém notava por estarem ocupados com os deveres. Por fim, perto do fim da aula, o professor se aproximou.

- Muito bem, Avery. Continue assim. – ficou em frente à mesa de Tom. – Muito bem, Tom. Como sempre o melhor da classe. – sorriu. Tom não gostou do sorriso. Parecia que estava zombando dele.

- Obrigado, professor. – falou voltando a atenção para o exercício.

- Soube que conheceu o professor Flamel, Tom.

- Sim, senhor.

- Gostou dele?

- Sim, senhor. – não tirava os olhos da mesa.

- Ele também gostou muito de você. Disse que o achou brilhante e que pretende colocá-lo como seu assistente.

Tom ergueu os olhos, temeroso.

- Ele...disse por que me achou brilhante?

- Não, mas todos os professores acham. Por que, Tom? Tem algum motivo em especial? – seus olhos azuis pousaram nos seus e Tom deixou a mente em branco como aprendeu na oclumência.

- Não, senhor. Só estava curioso para saber o que dizem sobre mim.

- Continua um ótimo bruxo em vários sentidos. Menos um. – se virou para sair e Tom sentiu o sangue ferver.

- O que quis dizer com isso, senhor?

O bruxo continuou a andar para longe e Tom ficou ainda mais aborrecido. Odiava quando lhe davam as costas.

- O que quis dizer com isso? – gritou. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam dele para Dumbledore. O professor se virou calmamente e o olhou de forma pacífica.

- Diminua seu tom de voz, por favor. Não sou um colega da sua Casa. Sou seu professor e gostaria de respeito.

Tom engoliu seu orgulho e tentou parecer arrependido.

- Sinto muito, senhor. Isso não acontecerá de novo.

- Tenho certeza que não. – ele continuou a encará-lo e depois voltou à sua mesa. – Estão liberados. Tenham um bom dia.

Tom pegou suas coisas, guardou na mochila e saiu depressa. Não queria continuar no mesmo lugar que o professor nem mais um segundo.

Foi para a aula de Runas. Apanhou sua versão dos Contos de Beedle, O Bardo e seu caderno com as traduções.

A professora Abissal era uma bruxa de meia idade, cabelos desgrenhados e grisalhos, apesar da jovem idade, e óculos quadrados e intimidadores. Ela falou seriamente:

- Espero que todos tenham feito as traduções.

- Sim, senhora. – responderam todos em uníssono.

- Ótimo. Façam uma fila para colocar seus cadernos em cima da minha mesa enquanto eu escrevo um texto em runas no quadro para que traduzam. Depois iremos para as novas lições.

Todos formaram uma fila e como Tom sempre sentava na frente com Abraxas e Leah, eles foram os primeiros a entregar seus cadernos. Voltaram a se sentar e se puseram a conversar, aproveitando a oportunidade.

- Lord, e o grupo? Como faremos? – Leah perguntou em voz baixa.

- Você ainda tem a lista de nomes do pessoal? Quero ver todos que se formaram para poder mandar uma carta dando instruções.

- Tenho sim. Vai ser mesmo na Flo...

- Shhh – Tom mandou rapidamente. – Não fale onde vai ser. Você sabe. Me passe a lista mais tarde, para que eu escreva o mais rápido que puder para eles.

- Sim, senhor. – Leah falou e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Abraxas puxou assunto com Leah e ficaram conversando. A sala estava cheia de vozes conversando animadamente.

Quando o último aluno entregou o caderno à professora, ela mandou que todos se calassem e se levantou.

- Alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta sobre os contos?

Uma menina da Grifinória levantou o braço.

- Sim, senhorita Reuel?

- O Conto dos Três Irmãos é verdadeiro?

Tom revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que aquela menina era uma idiota. Como que a morte, em pessoa, poderia surgir e ainda dar presentinhos para três bruxos? Era a mesma coisa que perguntar se a história da Cinderela era real.

A professora sorriu.

- Bem, Reuel, há pessoas que acreditam que sim. Existiram três irmãos, da família Peverell, que muitos julgam serem os precursores dessa lenda. Até porque, o senhor Beedle conheceu o caçula nos seus últimos anos de vida.

- Então...é real? – a menina arregalou os olhos. – Quer dizer, existem realmente esses "presentes" da morte?  
Tom se endireitou na cadeira. Seria possível ratinhos ajudarem a Gata Borralheira a entrar numa abóbora?

- Eu não disse isso. Disse que "muitos acreditam". A maioria dos contos de fada foi criada baseada em algo existente. Tanto os contos bruxos quanto os trouxas. Eram histórias que as pessoas observavam e fantasiavam, passando de boca em boca até alguém resolver colocar no papel. Nunca ouviram a frase "quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto"?

Todos fizeram que não e a professora voltou a sentar em sua cadeira.

- Bem, é um ditado trouxa que explica como a cada versão de uma narrativa, alguém modifica algo.

- A senhora quer dizer então que o Mago do "Coração Peludo do Mago" pode realmente ter existido? – Tom perguntou, curioso.

- Esse é o mais provável que sim. Podem perguntar ao professor Binns. – ela sorriu, provavelmente se divertindo com o que ia anunciar. – Alguém já ouviu falar do Conde Drácula?

- É um vampiro de contos trouxas. – Tom falou. Provavelmente era o único a saber disso, já que tinha nascido em meio a trouxas.

- Sim. Os vampiros que os trouxas descrevem são um pouco diferentes dos vampiros que realmente existem. Para eles são fortes, belos, imortais, ágeis, cruéis e se alimentam de sangue. – os alunos deram risadinhas debochadas. – Nada parecidos, não é? Bem, esse vampiro em especial foi baseado em um homem que existiu. O Príncipe Vlad III da Romênia. E ele foi um bruxo.

- Ah...acho que o professor Binns já falou sobre ele. Não tenho certeza, porque eu durmo na maioria de suas aulas. – um garoto ruivo, de sobrenome Weasley, falou rindo.

- Então... – a professora continuou, olhando feio pro menino. - ...os trouxas deram uma versão para o Príncipe Vlad: o Conde Drácula; os bruxos deram outra: o Mago de coração peludo. Na primeira, ele sofreu de amor e se tornou mal. Na segunda, ele não queria nem pensar em passar por essa experiência. Mas em ambos os casos ele acabou morrendo por causa disso.

- Então está sugerindo que realmente é possível arrancar o próprio coração para nunca amar? – Tom riu.

- Não, senhor Riddle. Estou sugerindo que Beedle criou essa interpretação dos fatos. No entanto, as Artes das Trevas são cheias de mistério e coisas inimagináveis. Não duvido que poderia realmente existir um feitiço ou poção que fizesse isso acontecer.

Tom ficou pensativo. Era uma história bem interessante mesmo.

Passou a achar os contos não tão infantis assim...

- Bem, mas por que estou dando aula de História? Isso é trabalho para o professor Binns. Ninguém mais tem dúvida? Então vou passar um texto no quadro e vocês vão traduzir.

Após a aula, Abraxas estava comentando:

- Nossa! Bizarro, não? Imagina arrancar o próprio coração?

- Isso não é possível. – Leah fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. – Se arrancar o coração você morre, ora. Por isso que acho que deveríamos estudar algumas matérias que os trouxas estudam. As pessoas acabam acreditando que é possível..sei lá, o cérebro ficar separado do corpo. – revirou os olhos. – Ridículo.

- Não é ridículo. – Abraxas rebateu. – Somos bruxos. Os trouxas acham que é impossível porque eles não têm magia e por isso seus estudos são limitados.

- Pode ser, mas não vejo utilidade em tirar o coração, se isso realmente for possível. – Leah deu de ombros. Os três desciam as escadas para o Salão Principal.

- É bastante útil. O amor só atrapalha as pessoas. Você pode ler a biografia de milhares de pessoas e vai ver que sempre que elas erraram foi porque se apaixonaram. – Tom resolveu falar.

- Isso é verdade. Mas é algo bom de se sentir. – Leah sorriu ao ver seu namorado se aproximando. – Você teve o azar de encontrar minha irmã, mas quando encontrar alguém que valha a pena vai mudar sua opinião. – a menina foi de encontro ao rapaz e saíram de mãos dadas.

Abraxas a olhava irritado.

- "Alguém que valha a pena". – remedou. – Espero que ela não esteja se referindo àquele perdedor.

- É disso que eu to falando.

- O que?

- Você ta apaixonado e ta parecendo um retardado.

Abraxas pareceu ofendido.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou apaixonado. Nem sei do que ou de quem você está falando. Em segundo, você me ofendeu.

Tom deu de ombros.

- Vou à biblioteca.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome. Até mais tarde.

Saiu. Entretanto, em vez de ir à biblioteca como dito, se dirigiu à Sala Precisa. Voltou à sua incessante busca.

* * *

**Quis começar esse capítulo de forma diferente: com um trecho do diário do Tom. Como eu disse na nota passada, alguns capítulos vão ter isso, mas só alguns poucos...acho que uns três. É porque meu deu vontade de colocar um pouco em primeira pessoa. Normalmente quando escrevo em primeira pessoa meus personagens são mais alegrinhos e palhaços. Quis colocar a visão de algum nem um pouco divertido rs. **

**Antes de ir aos reviews, um pequeno comentário sobre Guerra dos Tronos: caramba! Alguém assiste a série? Que episódio 9 foi aquele :O Mesmo tendo lido o livro, ainda assim fiquei chocada em ver as cenas serem feitas. Muito bom. Não vejo a hora de terminar meus livros da faculdade e voltar a ler A Dança dos Dragões.  
**

**Reviews! (Ou melhor "review". Foi apenas um :/ )**

**Vitoria - Te entendo completamente. Também sou assim. Qual o nosso problema, né? Por que não gostar de alguém que nos trate bem? u.u Seres humanos adoram complicar a vida.  
Gente! Não lembrava dessa frase do Dumbledore. Perfeita. Vou usar como a frase que me define rs.  
Hum...bem, não posso responder nem que sim e nem que não ou estragarei a história rs. Mas digo uma coisa: essa confusão dele será importantíssima.  
Adoro personagens mal-humorados, mas que são bonzinhos rs. É tipo o House.  
Rsrsrsrs eu já ouvi essa frase de autoajuda rs É de algum livro ou algo assim?Parece que está meio na moda, né?  
**

**É isso! Até semana que vem!**

**Beijos \o/**


	6. O Dom da Palavra

Capítulo 5 – O Dom da Palavra.

_08 de setembro de 1941_

_Não há progresso na busca pelo diário de Salazar. _

_Mandei as cartas para os Comensais da Morte e todos responderam afirmativamente. Hoje será a primeira aula fora de Hogwarts. Será uma experiência interessante e pelo menos assim não teremos mais alunos criando boatos (verdadeiros) sobre nossas reais intenções com as "aulas em grupo" na sala de Slughorn._

_Continuo assinando a mensalidade do Profeta Diário. A maioria das coisas escritas ali é puro lixo, nem sei como podem chamar aquilo de reportagem. _

_Há uma jornalista em particular que não faria qualquer falta no mundo. Tudo o que ela escreve são fofocas e mentiras. Toda edição do Profeta vem uma página de retratação por algo que ela disse de alguém. _

_Sadie Skiter._

_Eu adoraria matá-la, mas não quero sujar minhas mãos com coisas desnecessárias. Quem sabe, quando eu me formar, não mande os meus Cãezinhos da Morte fazerem o trabalho?_

_Entretanto, uma notícia me chamou atenção. Odeio trouxas e não me importo nem um pouco se eles matarem uns aos outros nessa guerra que está tendo. Seria um favor a todos e me pouparia trabalho no futuro... apesar de que também acabaria com toda a diversão de ver aqueles vermes se contorcendo. E a conquista seria fácil demais. Mas um tal de Adolf Hitler realmente me impressionou._

_Ele é austríaco, mas por alguma razão se acha alemão e está movendo esse país em uma "limpeza racial". Ele prega a __raça pura__ e pretende exterminar do mundo qualquer um que seja dessa raça._

_Achei bem inteligente de sua parte, apesar de todos os trouxas serem porcos e não há como se limparem disso. _

_Sou um mestiço, porém não me considero sangue-ruim. Não há um só pingo de sangue não mágico em minhas veias. Sou totalmente bruxo e quero ver alguém ousar dizer o contrário._

_Em todo caso, eu falava de Hitler. Quando meu exército de Comensais estiver treinado e eu tiver me aprofundado mais nas Artes das Trevas, vou fazer como Hitler: matar todos os trouxas, os nascidos trouxas e farei os sangue puros dominarem. Os bruxos __de verdade__ vão pisar em todos que não forem como nós._

_Não acho que eu seja comparável a qualquer outro, porém serei para os trouxas e qualquer um que se puser em meu caminho, o que Hitler é para os judeus: seu algoz._

William McKenzie, o novo capitão do time da Sonserina, sentou-se em sua frente no Salão Principal. Era hora do café da manhã e estava bem cedo, a ponto de não haver muitos alunos no recinto e nenhum professor.

Tom ergueu os olhos para o capitão e esperou que o rapaz falasse.

- Bom dia, Milord.

- O que quer?

- Sabe...este é meu último ano, né?

- E daí?

- Eu ficaria imensamente honrado se o Lord ficasse em meu lugar como capitão do time no próximo ano. O que acha?

Tom o analisou silenciosamente.

- Não são os professores de cada Casa que decidem isso?

- Sim, mas você sabe que Slughorn te idolatra. Se eu sugerisse o seu nome, não teria mais ninguém que poderia ficar no seu lugar.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou. Capitão do time, pensou. Seria líder de algo mais. Ainda mais respeito. Seria capitão com 15 anos. Normalmente são escolhidos alunos do sexto ou sétimo ano... todos o admirariam.

Entretanto... teria que perder preciosas horas do seu dia se preocupando em marcar treinos, analisando táticas... não. Não valia a pena.

- Não, obrigado. Declino à sua proposta.

William pareceu ficar sem reação. Esperava que Tom se orgulhasse de seu Comensal, tão preocupado em fazê-lo subir na "carreira" de jogador.

- T-tem certeza, Milord? É uma posição bem gratificante. Todos te respeitariam. – Tom, que tinha abaixado a cabeça de volta para suas anotações no diário, voltou a erguê-la e o olhou sério.

- Está dizendo que não sou respeitado?

- Não! Absolutamente! Mas muitos _fora_ do Clube não conhecem sua...grandeza. Não lhe tratam como devem e acho que essa posição mudaria isso.

Tom sorriu.

- Meu caro, McKenzie. Não se preocupe. Não conhecem _ainda_ minha grandeza. Isso mudará, pode ter certeza. Era só isso?

- Sim... ah! Recomeçaremos os treinos na semana que vem. Quinta-feira às quatro.

- Ótimo.

O garoto foi substituído por Abraxas e Leah que apareceram e sentaram no banco da frente.

- Bom dia, Milord. – disseram os dois.

Tom olhou para Leah e sentiu seu coração disparar. Uma onda de raiva se apossou do garoto e ele bateu na mesa descontente.

Mas será que aquilo jamais acabaria? Será que teria que matar todas as meninas pelas quais se interessasse?

Com a reação repentina, os dois se sobressaltaram e o olharam temerosos.

- Fizemos algo de seu desagrado? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Podemos voltar em outro momento. – Leah disse, em tom mais baixo e não tão hesitante quanto o loiro. Ela parecia mais um soldado fiel e confiante enquanto Malfoy o fazia pelo medo.

- Não. Eu apenas lembrei de algo. – tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora e depois perguntou, como se na verdade estivesse pouco se importando: - Como vai Alexei?

O rosto da garota se iluminou instantaneamente e ela sorriu.

- Vai muito bem, Milord. Obrigada. Poderia fazer um pedido?

- Poder, pode. Se vou atendê-lo já é outra coisa...

- Alexei poderia fazer parte d...?

- Não. – falou tão firme que a voz de Leah tremeu.

- Mas...

- Já disse que não. É minha última palavra.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Os três começaram a comer sem falar coisa alguma. O salão foi aos poucos se enchendo de burburinhos e sons de talheres riscando os pratos e passos ao longo do cômodo.

Após algum tempo, Tom sentiu um peso ao seu lado. Coline estava, linda e sorridente, olhando para ele. Deu um beijo em sua boca, de leve, e disse de forma animada:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – Tom respondeu.

Sua mesa silenciou e notou que todos os sonserinos olhavam de forma mal-humorada para a presença de Coline.

Um aluno do terceiro ano comentou desdenhoso para um rapaz mais velho e Comensal:

- Que absurdo! Quem esse Riddle pensa que é? Uma sangue-ruim na nossa mesa!

O garoto mais velho parecia assustado por ele estar comentando isso. Olhou para Tom como se falasse "foi ele que disse, não eu!".

Tom se virou em direção ao garoto e falou em voz alta:

- Se tem algo para dizer, seja homem e diga na minha cara.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, mas empinou o nariz para mostrar que não tinha medo. Levantou-se e foi até Tom. Apesar de mais novo, era mais alto e absurdamente gordo. O nariz bem vermelho.

- Eu disse que quem você pensa que é para trazer uma sangue-ruim para nossa mesa?

Tom também se levantou. Ficava a alguns centímetros abaixo do rapaz, porém parecia muito mais majestoso com seu olhar calmo.

- Ela é minha namorada e eu exijo que a respeite. Ela vai se sentar aqui sempre que eu assim desejar e você não tem nada com isso. E dobre sua língua quando falar dela.

- Olha...o pequeno Riddle está apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim. – falou debochado. Os alunos que não eram Comensais soltaram risadinhas.

Tom o olhou de cima a baixo. Virou a cabeça na direção de uma outra pessoa na mesa. Uma pessoa bem assustada. Sorriu.

- Ora, ora. Com esse enorme nariz vermelho...deixe-me ver... você é irmãozinho do Bones?

Novamente o garoto ergueu a cabeça com ar de superioridade.

- O que isso tem a ver? Estávamos falando dessa sangue-ruim.

- Eu disse... – Tom puxou a varinha e uma luz saiu dela. O garoto caiu de joelhos. Começou a produzir sons estranhos com a boca e a abriu assustado. Sua língua estava toda torcida. - ...para dobrar a língua quando falar dela. – o menino gemia de dor e tentava falar. – Agora peça desculpas. – Tom desfez o feitiço.

O estudante arfou por mais alguns segundos e sussurrou:

- Desculpe.

- Eu não ouvi.

- Desculpe! – respondeu alto.

- O que está havendo aqui? – o diretor Dippet entrou no salão e os olhava com severidade.

- Nada, senhor. Estávamos apenas conversando. – Tom falou de forma inocente.

- Você vai me pagar, Riddle. – Bones sussurrou.

- Antes de me fazer ameaças sugiro que converse com seu irmão sobre suas experiências anteriores. – falou no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

- E então? Vocês vão se sentar e comer ou EU terei que conversar com vocês? – Dippet parecia mais nervoso.

- Desculpe, diretor. Já acabamos. – Tom voltou a se sentar enquanto Bones ia para seu lugar sob o olhar de todos os assustados alunos.

Olhou para Coline e esta sorria ainda mais.

- Meu herói. – ela disse alegre e o abraçou. – Obrigada por me defender.

- Não há de quê. – respondeu se soltando de seu abraço. – Agora coma. – a menina obedeceu prontamente. Todos voltaram aos seus assuntos e Tom olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Gustavo o olhava ferozmente.

* * *

Após as aulas, Tom estava passeando com Coline em volta do lago de mãos dadas. Se sentia extremamente entediado, mas com ela precisava fazer uma certa encenação. Com Erin isso nunca foi necessário... era natural.

- Estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você. Sempre achei que me odiasse. – Tom foi despertado de suas lembranças e forçou um sorriso.

- Odiar você? Jamais! Eu apenas... me sentia inseguro. Sabe, sou um sonserino pobre e de família desconhecida. Uso vestes e material de segunda mão. Já cheguei com bastante coisa contra mim. Não poderia ainda me dar o luxo de me confessar apaixonado por uma grifinória.

Os olhos da menina brilharam e ela parou para olhar em seu rosto.

- E no entanto você me defendeu hoje na frente de todo o salão.

- Percebi que era besteira não ficar com você por causa disso. Eu realmente sou louco por você.

- Oh, Tom. – ela parecia toda derretida com as palavras melosas e falsas de Tom. – Diga isso de novo.

- Sou louco por você.

Ela o agarrou e se beijaram longamente. Coline parecia não querer que aquele momento acabasse nunca enquanto Tom pensava em como os beijos de Erin eram muito mais gostosos.

Finalmente se soltaram e ele sorriu. Um sorriso de lado ao perceber que ela estava inteiramente em suas mãos.

- Adoro esse seu sorriso. Tão verdadeiro.

- Você não faz ideia. – ele sorriu ainda mais.

Deu mais um beijo nela e voltaram a caminhar. Tom achava que mesmo estando com ela a pouco tempo, sabia que não estaria se arriscando demais se finalmente pusesse em prática o que tinha planejado.

- Coly...

- Gosto quando me chama assim... – ele pôs as mãos em seu rosto e a olhou nos olhos. Belos olhos mel. Os de Erin eram muito mais sedutores.

- Você sabe que tenho um grupo, certo?

- É o que disseram. Um grupo de estudos.

Tom soltou uma risadinha.

- E você sabe também o que dizem, não é?

- Que na verdade não é de estudos. É um grupo para praticar as Artes das Trevas. – ela estremeceu. – Mas isso é mentira, não é?

- Claro! Não é Arte das Trevas...

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. Seus lábios eram muito belos e formavam uma bela curva. Os de Erin eram cheios e suculentos. Eram muito mais convidativos.

- Na verdade são feitiços e poções que não são ensinados aqui, mas não necessariamente são das Trevas.

A menina se retesou.

- Então...é verdade?

- Eu só acho que o que nos ensinam é muito limitado. Você não percebeu que meus companheiros de estudo melhoraram nas aulas? Eles estão muito melhores e não é por causa das aulas regulares. São por causa das MINHAS aulas.

- Mas...Arte das Trevas é maligno e proibido.

- Nós usamos apenas para nos aperfeiçoarmos como bruxos. Você acha que um grande bruxo como Albus Dumbledore ou Armando Dippet chegaram na posição que estão apenas conhecendo o básico? Veja Nicolau Flamel! – Tom falava agora com animação e gesticulava sem parecer estar falando com a garota, mas sim a um público invisível. – Um gênio, consagrado e amigo de Dumbledore! Criou milhares de coisas que hoje em dia são consideradas proibidas! Acha que por isso ele é menos respeitável?

- Não. Você tem razão...

- Então... é isso que faço no meu grupo. Só estou dando uma chance para que alunos que provavelmente teriam um futuro mediano e facilmente esquecido, possam vir a se tornar grandes e memoráveis. Quando terminarmos... – seus olhos brilhavam quando voltou a encarar Coline. - ...pode ter certeza que todos lembrarão de nós.

- Você é realmente maravilhoso, Tom. – ela sorriu docemente. – Por que não conta isso a todos?

- Nem todos entenderiam meus planos como você. – ele deu um selinho nela. – E é por isso que quero te chamar para fazer parte desse seleto e especial grupo.

- Você está falando sério? – seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Seriíssimo. O que me diz?

- É claro que sim! – ela o abraçou e Tom retribuiu.

Sorria. Adorava quando tudo ia exatamente como planejara.

* * *

**E Tom começa cada vez mais colocar suas manguinhas de fora.  
**

**Pra quem não entendeu por que ele convidou Coline pro grupo: porque se ela conhecer (aos poucos) o lado mais sombrio dele e continuar cada vez gostando mais, então um dia estará amando o Tom mesmo quando ele mostrar seu lado mais maligno e ela não vai conseguir abandoná-lo ;)**

**Enfim...review:**

**Neuzimar - Sim! Tom tem bastante curiosidade, afinal a curiosidade que move o mundo! Todos os gênios que se destacaram no mundo eram pessoas que não se contentavam com as respostas que lhe davam e buscavam ir além e assim é o Tom.  
Bem, não posso dizer se ele tentará produzir ou não a Pedra rs, mas essa definitivamente é a ideia que ele tem em mente.  
Quanto a arrancar o coração... repito sua pergunta: será?! rsrs**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Volta às Aulas

Capítulo 6 – Volta às Aulas.

A noite caiu. Um grande grupo de alunos vestidos de verde e prata estavam reunidos no Salão Comunal, em silêncio. Havia apenas alguns que se destacavam de azul e bronze: Debra e três colegas que a menina garantira serem confiáveis. Tom se certificara que ela explicasse a eles que era bom que fossem mesmo ou não gostariam do resultado.

Dois lufa-lufas também estavam ali. Lufa-lufas eram mais honestos e amigos, mas isso não queria dizer que não existiam algumas ovelhas negras... ou melhor: texugos negros. A única casa que não era vista era a Grifinória.

Coline não estava presente, pois Tom achara melhor preparar os sonserinos sobre a presença da chamada "sangue-ruim".

- Muito bem. Como hoje será nossa primeira aula ao ar livre, - sorriu – resolvi reunir todos aqui. Joguei _abafiato_ nos dormitórios, pois um grupo de 30 pessoas reunidas poderia chamar atenção. Não faremos assim de novo. Hoje e nas próximas aulas usarão o feitiço de desilusão, que eu espero que todos se lembrem, e então sairão num intervalo de 5 minutos. Dividam-se, rapidamente, em trios e esses serão _sempre_ seus companheiros. Gosto de organização. Eu escreverei os nomes e os horários que devem sair. O primeiro grupo vai com Malfoy que sabe o caminho. Ele vai marcar as árvores com um X vermelho. Não se percam.

A cada trio, Tom anotava o nome em um pedaço de pergaminho.

Tom anotou:

_Trio 1: McKenzie, Yaxley, Malfoy. 20:00_

_Trio 2: Carrow, Nott, Knight. 20:05_

_Trio 3: Dolohov, Gibbon, Morgan. 20:10_

_Trio 4: Macnair, Mulciber, Collins. 20:15_

_Trio 5: Russel, Travis, Marshal. 20:20_

_Trio 6: Rookwood, Winston, Simpson. 20:25_

_Trio 7: Avery, Rodney, Foster. 20:30_

_Trio 8: Lestrange, Edison, Hunter. 20:35_

_Trio 9: Mokovitch, Rock, Ward. 20:40_

_Trio 10: Millan, Mitchel, Griffiths. __20:45_

Iriam demorar quase uma hora até que todos chegassem, mas era a única forma que tinham até agora para poder ir à Floresta Proibida sem perigo de serem pegos. Se o grupo aumentasse, demorariam ainda mais.

Teria que pensar em uma solução mais prática.

Esperou até que o último trio saísse e usou o feitiço de desilusão.

Hogwarts estava bem vazia e não se ouvia uma viva alma (e nem mesmo as almas mortas dos Fantasmas) nos corredores. Seguiu para o hall de entrada, abriu a porta com cuidado e saiu.

A noite estava estranhamente fria para o mês de setembro e um vento gostoso balançava a copa das árvores.

Chegou ao local onde começava a Floresta e viu o primeiro X. À medida que ia passando pelas árvores marcadas, ia apagando o feitiço para que mais ninguém pudesse achá-los. Os mais velhos viriam por Hogsmeade guiados por um mapa que havia feito.

Finalmente chegou à clareira que descobrira no semestre passado e fora dos limites de Hogwarts. Os ex-alunos já estavam no aguardo, sentados espalhados pelo chão de terra.

Tom voltou a ficar visível e todos se viraram em sua direção.

- Agora vocês podem fazer os feitiços de proteção à nossa volta.

Os dez de maior idade apanharam suas varinhas e vários murmúrios foram ouvidos.

Após terminarem , Robert Scar, seu ex-capitão, veio lhe cumprimentar.

- Olá, Milord. É bom estar aqui de novo.

- Fico satisfeito que todos tenham voltado.

Simpson, uma nova Comensal do segundo ano, levantou a mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula. Tom revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou a professora Merrythough. Vocês não precisam ficar fazendo aceninhos em minha direção.

- Desculpe. – a menina falou timidamente. – É que eu queria saber uma coisa... se só os alunos podem fazer feitiço fora de Hogwarts, tanto é que eles que tiveram que fazer os escudos, como vamos treinar sem chamar a atenção do Ministério?

- Minha cara ignorante, esses escudos são justamente para isso. Alguns são para nos proteger dos terríveis monstrinhos que possam nos atacar e outros, para impedir que o Ministério consiga captar nossa magia.

- Não sabia que isso existia...

- Pois é. Essa é a maravilha de termos um Comensal que trabalha no Ministério, certo Wilkes? – Tom sorriu e o rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, levemente. – Descobrem-se formas de burlar as leis. – Mais alguma dúvida? – Ninguém falou nada. – Antes de começarmos, quero avisar que a partir da próxima aula, teremos mais uma integrante: a minha namorada Coline.

Houve alguns murmúrios, mas que logo cessaram.

Yaxley falou mal-humorado:

- Uma grifinória sangue-ruim...hunf...era só o que faltava.

- Ah, Yaxley. Sempre você, o descrente. Será que não aprendeu nada comigo? Eu não faço nada que não tenha uma justificativa. E eu já expliquei o motivo de trazê-la aqui.

- Está querendo dizer que está namorando com ela, não porque está atraído, mas sim por causa de algum plano? – Dolohov perguntou sorrindo de lado e Tom retribuiu.

- Claro que não! Eu a amo de todo meu coração. – o sorriso de Dolohov se estendeu e alguns soltaram risinhos. – Mas não importa o motivo. Quero que a tratem bem e nada de fazer comentários grosseiros ou irônicos como esse. Ela é _minha_ e qualquer coisa que seja minha deve ser bem cuidada. Entenderam?

Anuíram. Tom puxou sua varinha e tirou de dentro da mochila, que trouxera consigo, o livro "Lições Proibidas Pelo Ministério".

- Estavam com saudades das Artes das Trevas?

* * *

As varinhas foram guardadas após os terríveis ferimentos no rosto de muitos terem sido cuidados. Alguns outros mancavam enquanto outros riam de seus colegas e ajudavam na cura.

O lugar estava uma algazarra. O falatório de colegas que não se viam a alguns meses teria enchido toda a Floresta e atraído certos seres indesejados, se não estivessem com feitiços protetores.

Tom deixou que conversassem um pouco mais, até que levantou a voz e ordenou que se calassem.

- Terminamos por hoje. Já é meia-noite e precisamos voltar da mesma forma que viemos. Em trios e de cinco em cinco minutos. Isso levará tempo. Como antes todos eram de Hogwarts, podíamos treinar sábado e domingo. Agora não será possível. Será apenas aos sábados, assim os ex-alunos não precisarão voltar dois dias seguidos e poderemos nos recuperar para a aula de segunda-feira. Quero que todos pensem em alguma forma de facilitar a nossa chegada a esse lugar. Alguma passagem que vocês possam descobrir... ao longo da semana, mando o aviso da reunião.

Finalizou.

Scar e os outros nove ex olharam em volta para ver se havia algum perigo, depois desfizeram os feitiços e os alunos começaram a se dispersar.

- Obrigado pela varinha nova, Milord. – Malfoy sorriu. – Ela está funcionando perfeitamente. Melhor do que a outra.

- Que bom. Agora vá. Vou esperar que todos tenham ido.

Como na ida, Tom foi o último a se retirar.

* * *

No domingo, Tom foi à biblioteca e apresentou sua carta de permissão eterna à Sessão Restrita à Madame Pince. Sorriu com o sorriso sedutor que sempre fazia Madame Mary falar: "ohhh, ele não é uma graça?", mas que sabia que só a faria se irritar.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou debochado.

- Nossa...estava em cócegas para reencontrá-lo. – ela disse com o cenho franzido e a voz seca.

- Que bom que o sentimento é recíproco. – guardou a carta de volta e se dirigiu à porta de entrada do lugar proibido.

- Estou de olho em você, Riddle.

Ele a ignorou e entrou. Procurou alguns livros novos e que possuíam títulos que lhe chamavam a atenção. Escolheu quatro e se dirigiu a mesa em que sempre sentava. A mais distante.

Passou algumas horas entretido nas leituras e anotando tudo em imensos pedaços de pergaminho.

De repente, uma sombra pairou ao seu lado. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que era o professor Flamel.

- Ora, ora, ora. Estudando em um belo domingo como esse e no início das aulas. Você realmente é aplicado.

Tom tentou esconder o título dos livros, mas Flamel percebeu seu movimento.

- O que temos aqui? – puxou um para si, sentou na cadeira em frente a Tom e leu. – "Poções Extraordinariamente Assustadoras". Hum...largue isso. É uma porcaria. Neil Dust era um perfeito demente e isso está bem atrasado. Não sei como Albus permite ter um livro tão desatualizado assim. – Olhou os outros. – Esses são melhores, mas sei um jeito de aprender mais do que com esses conservadores.

- Como? – Tom perguntou interessado.

- Resolvi aceitá-lo como assistente. O que me diz?

- Isso é...é...

- Ótimo? Perfeito? É, eu sei. Que tal todas as segundas, quartas e sextas depois das aulas?

- Claro.

- Na minha sala. Não se atrase. Se precisar faltar, avise-me com antecedência. Odeio ser pego desprevenido.

- Obrigado pela oportunidade, senhor. Não o decepcionarei!

- Assim espero. Não quero me arrepender de deixá-lo ser o primeiro a saber todos os detalhes sobre a minha pesquisa. Quer dizer...não exatamente o primeiro. Albus também está a par de tudo.

Tom tentou se manter impassível diante do comentário. Esperava que Dumbledore não estragasse tudo com Flamel.

- Bem, até amanhã então. – levantou-se e saiu sem esperar despedida.

Tom devolveu os livros às estantes e estava tão feliz que aguentaria passar o dia com Coline. Havia acordado sem nenhuma vontade de vê-la e por isso inventara uma desculpa qualquer para não passear novamente pelos jardins e aguentar as baboseiras sentimentais que ela pudesse falar. Entretanto, a notícia de Flamel lhe trouxera novo ânimo.

Foi até a beira do lago e encontrou a menina sentada de baixo de uma árvore conversando com um pequeno garoto que parecia ser do primeiro ano. Se aproximou de ambos.

- Olá. – fingiu animação.

- Tom! – Coline levantou rapidamente e deu um beijo nele. A criança fez uma careta.

- Eca, Coly... que nojo.

- Ora, você um dia vai fazer isso também. – puxou Tom para sentarem no chão ao lado do menino.

- Eu não! Meninas são nojentas. – Tom achou graça do comentário.

- Você pensa isso agora, mas um dia vai se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos...

- Nunca!

- Eu vou. – Coline respondeu divertida. – Quero ter um filho chamado James. – riu.

- Parece nome de mordomo... – o garoto deu de ombros. – É horrível.

- Você é muito chato. – ela bagunçou-lhe o cabelo. Tom já estava sem prestar atenção na conversa idiota, quando Coline se dirigiu a ele. – Ah, esqueci de apresentá-los: Tom, esse é meu irmão Charlus. Charlus, meu namorado Tom.

O garoto deu um tchauzinho sem muita animação e Tom balançou a cabeça com o mesmo ímpeto.

- Achei que você só tivesse o Gustavo como irmão.

- Não, não. Ele entrou esse ano. Não o viu na Seleção?

- Não. São muitas crianças...

- É verdade. – ela concordou. Tom finalmente se lembrou de perguntar. Era sem importância, mas pelo menos saberia logo e acabaria com o "mistério".

- Ah. E afinal, qual é o seu sobrenome?

- Potter. Coline Potter.

* * *

**E eis que finalmente surge o sobrenome de Coline!  
**

**Confesso: no início eu não coloquei sobrenome nela e no irmão porque eles não seriam personagens importantes. Iriam só aparecer para explicar ao Tom sobre as Casas na primeira fic, ela ia tentar ser amiga dele e fim. Mas aí fui pensando em novas funções para eles e percebi que não tinham sobrenome. Fiquei enrolando até que pensasse em um legal (gosto de colocar nomes e sobrenomes que tenham algum significado às vezes) até que tive uma ideia: por que não fazer o grande Lord Voldemort namorar um antepassado do Harry? rs E foi aí que comecei a fazer do sobrenome dela um "mistério". Não um GRANDE mistério porque se eu chamasse atenção pra isso vocês iriam desconfiar rs.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sei que esse sobrenome revelará perguntas, mas não se preocupem: elas serão respondidas.**

**Ah! eu sei que no Pottermore fala que já existiu bruxos das trevas de todas as Casas menos da Lufa-lufa, mas achei que não faria sentido se tivessem grifinórios ali, afinal Sonserina e Grifinória não se dão bem... e como ele quer controlar todas as Casas precisava de lufa-lufas... mesmo que em número bem reduzido. Por isso, não me matem leitores lufa-lufas!**

**Antes de passar pros reviews, uma perguntinha que nada tem a ver com Harry Potter: quem aí está indo nas manifestações que estão ocorrendo ao redor do Brasil? Mesmo morrendo de medo de tomar um tiro de borracha e ter meus olhos ardendo por causa do spray de pimenta e do gás lacrimogêneo (uso lente de contato e isso seria BEM ruim) ou ter parte do meu corpo amputada por causa dos estilhaços das bombas de efeito moral, estou indo e continuarei indo até que o Governo perceba que é o povo que manda e eles estão lá para NOS representar e não para fazerem o que bem entendem, roubando milhões e deixando as pessoas morrerem em hospitais precários u.u Abaixa a ditadura do Voldemort \o. rsrsrs Vamos lutar contra Você-sabe-quem.**

**Vi uns cartazes lá que faziam alusão a HP muito legais: "Ainda não recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, mas cansei de ser Trouxa" e outro era: "Nós não estamos em Azkaban para sermos sugados por Dementadores" XD adoro a imaginação desse pessoal rs. **

**Pros fãs de Guerra dos Tronos: tinha uma menina com um cartaz escrito: "Dracaerys neles!" e não sei se teve, mais uma amiga estava querendo colocar: "Dilma, Winter is Comming" e "Tyrion Lennister para presidente" rsrsrsrs **

**Bem, finalmente vamos aos reviews:**

**BabiProngs - Você voltou! YEEEEI!  
Olha! minha fic já tem casalzinho pra ser shippado ^^ que legal  
Pobre Tom, mas eu entendo... ele é um ser difícil de se amar :/**

**Neuzimar - Olha, eu realmente adorei escrever as cenas do Tom com o Flamel. O Flamel é aquele típico mal-humorado, mas bonzinho, sabe? rs É tipo o Seu Fredericksen do Up - Altas Aventuras rs. E ele admira o Tom e vice-versa. Então não rola falsidade entre os dois. E isso é algo difícil quando se trata de uma fic onde os principais são sonserinos...**

**Vitoria - Tudo bem. Acontece!  
Bem, serei sincera: eu ainda não tenho certeza rs. Ele pensa que a Coline pode ser importante no futuro. Ele ainda não tem uma utilidade pra ela, mas pode ser que um dia tenha. E como um bom estrategista ele quer ter acesso a todas as Casas. Como não tem nenhum grifinório no grupo, ela é a chave que pode faltar.  
Sei como é... acho que todos já passamos por isso. É horrível mesmo.  
Não é idiota rs. Eu também relaciono TUDO com Harry Potter. É incrível. Até comparo outros filmes/livros com HP.  
Já fui sim! É maravilhoso! Só acho que podia ser maior...  
Não sei sobre esse dia, não. Tem mesmo? E por que essa data? Alguma explicação?  
Eu também adoro cenas de ciúmes! Acho lindo! Mas na vida real me irrita um pouco (apesar de eu ser extremamente ciumenta).  
Quem não é louco não tem graça rs O Tom é mesmo lindo *.* pode ficar apaixonada por ele! Ninguém te julgará (até porquê eu tenho 22 anos na cara e sou louca pelo Sirius *_* aiai... queria um pra mim).**

**Bom, pessoal. É isso! Até semana que vem! Beijos.**

**E parafraseando o Facebook: Viva cada dia como se alguém estivesse caçando suas horcruxes!**


	8. O Segredo Para a Glória

Capítulo 7 – O Segredo Para a Glória.

A segunda-feira chegou finalmente. Tom mal podia esperar para seu primeiro dia como assistente de Flamel. No entanto tinha ainda o dia inteiro de aulas que se passaram lentamente e de forma monótona. Até suas matérias preferidas não tiveram seus conteúdos absorvidos de tão ansioso que Tom estava.

Na hora do almoço, sentou-se, como sempre, com Abraxas e Leah. Entretanto, dessa vez, Alexei estava junto.

- Será que ele agora vai estar sempre com a gente? – Abraxas perguntou insatisfeito. Tom deu de ombros. Também não gostava da presença do garoto e não entendia o porquê disso. Finalmente Leah parou de soltar risadinhas por causa de alguma gracinha que Alexei fazia e falou para Tom.

- Já resolveu aquele problema do Clube...de como chegar...?

Tom a cortou rapidamente.

- Não quero que fale sobre isso na frente dele. – o namorado de Leah ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Ok. Qual o seu problema comigo?

- Alexei... – a garota tentou refreá-lo. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia com pessoas que enfrentavam Tom. Erin e Kian eram seus últimos exemplos.

- Não... – ele afastou suas mãos que tentavam segurá-lo. – Quero entender isso. Por que sempre está com um ar superior e parece não gostar de mim?

- Alexei... vai dar uma voltinha, vai. – o casal se entreolhou por alguns segundos como se estivesse tendo uma discussão muda ou telepática. Então o garoto se retirou contrariado e Leah olhou suplicante para Tom.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. Juro que não acontecerá de novo, Milord.

- Assim espero. – Tom respondeu simplesmente. Olhou na direção da mesa da Grifinória e viu Coline acenar alegremente para ele. Cumprimentou de volta sem muito entusiasmo.

- Ela vai mesmo participar do Clube? – Abraxas perguntou, mas rapidamente acrescentou. – Quero dizer, se você assim decidiu, então provavelmente está certo.

- Eu _estou_ certo. E a Potter pode até nos surpreender. – desde que descobrira o sobrenome da menina, preferia chamá-la assim. Soava menos íntimo e por isso menos incômodo.

Abraxas soltou uma risadinha.

- Ela não é uma Potter.

- Ela me disse ontem.

- Ela _não_ é uma Potter. As famílias de sangue puro se conhecem, apesar dos Potter sempre serem da Grifinória. Ela é uma sangue-ruim.

- Está dizendo que ela mentiu pra mim? Por que faria isso? Ela disse que o sobrenome dela, do Gustavo e de Charlus é Potter.

- De Gustavo e Charlus, sim. Mas não o dela.

Tom olhou para Abraxas como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. Como eles dois, irmãos de Coline, seriam Potter e ela não?

- Como assim? Eles são adotados?

- Não. Ela é. – Leah respondeu. – Nunca notou que Gustavo tem os cabelos lisos e arrepiados, negros, olhos azuis e pele branca enquanto Coline é morena, cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos? Até Charlus parece um Gustavo em miniatura e até herdou a característica mais marcante da família: a miopia. – sorriu.

- Bom, você e Erin também eram bem diferentes.

- Não era a mesma coisa. – Leah disse carrancuda. Odiava falar sobre Erin. – Como as famílias de sangue puro costumam se relacionar entre si, as variações genéticas não são muitas. Veja os Malfoy, por exemplo. Todos com cabelo cor de Barbie. – Leah riu.

- Ei! – Abraxas disse ofendido, mas continuou pela amiga. – Discordo desse último comentário, mas é isso mesmo. Os Potter são uma antiga família bruxa, sem um trouxa. Quer dizer, até chegar a sangue-ruim. Ela nasceu numa família trouxa, eles ficaram assustados com suas "bizarrices" e não quiseram mais ela. Então os Potter, sempre filantrópicos, se ofereceram para cuidar dela.

- Mas ela faz parte do Clube do Slughorn e no primeiro ano disseram que sua mãe foi uma importante curandeira.

- E a senhora Potter de fato o foi. Morreu há 9 anos após descobrir a cura para uma doença causada por diabretes não vacinados. Pena que não deu tempo de usar a cura nela. Charlus tinha 2 anos e a encontrou em seu laboratório. Disseram que foi terrível. – Leah falou de uma forma que parecia achar nem um pouco terrível.

- Então como que não era Gustavo que estava no Clube do Slughorn?

- Os dois foram chamados, mas parece que ele não quis ir e ela sim. É ridículo uma nascida trouxa ter a audácia de chamar uma sangue puro de "mamãe". – Abraxas respondeu. Pegou um pedaço de frango e mastigou. Ficou brincando com o garfo no ar e depois respondeu pensativo: - Acho que foi por isso que os Black se afastaram deles. Aliás, todos. – como Tom o olhava sem entender, acrescentou: - As famílias tradicionais têm sempre algum tipo de relação entre si.

Tom anuiu. Se pôs a refletir sobre tudo isso e pensou se tinha mais alguma pergunta a fazer. Antes que decidisse se sim ou se não, o tempo do almoço terminou e ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Bom, obrigado pela aula de genealogia, mas agora tenho que ir.

- Aonde vai?

Mas se retirou antes que respondesse.

Foi em direção à sala do professor Flamel. Bateu na porta e ouviu seu mal humorado "entre".

- Ah! Oi, Riddle.

Flamel se levantou e com um leve toque de sua varinha as carteiras da sala desapareceram e em seu lugar surgiram duas mesas de madeira. Em cada uma havia diversas ampolas de vidro, recipientes com líquidos coloridos e caldeirão. No quadro surgiram instruções complicadas para algum tipo de poção.

- Ansioso para começar? – Tom fez que sim com a cabeça e o professor sorriu. – Lembra-se do Bezoar Líquido? – novamente ele concordou. – Estou tentando aperfeiçoá-la.

- Aperfeiçoá-la como, senhor?

- O Bezoar Líquido faz com que uma pessoa à beira da morte, com apenas um fio de vida, volte ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido, certo? Estou tentando fazer com que a pessoa possa voltar à vida _depois_ de morta. – Tom não conseguiu esconder uma arfada de exasperação e Flamel percebeu. – Interessou-se, não? E esse será um dos ingredientes para a Pedra Filosofal. Já ouviu falar dela, não é?

- Sim, senhor. Mas, senhor, o Bezoar Líquido não é proibido?

- Exatamente e por isso preciso de sua discrição. Como uma pessoa que também tem seus segredos, creio que me entende, não? – Flamel piscou para Tom.

- Claro, senhor.

- Então vamos começar. – esfregou as mãos e de repente parou olhando para Tom. – Sabe, Riddle, todo mestre um dia já foi estudante... antes de se aperfeiçoar é necessário passar por partes básicas e desagradáveis. Vamos agora analisar esses fungos – colocou um enorme saco de fungos em cima de uma das mesas. – e tentar achar um líquido roxo saindo deles. Isso é algo bem difícil de acontecer, então temos que fazer isso minuciosamente.

As próximas três horas se passaram com os dois, em silêncio, observando fungos com o telescópio. Por fim, nada haviam encontrado. Tom estava desapontado. Pensava que seria algo bem mais interessante e Flamel percebeu isso.

- Decepcionado, Riddle? – Tom tentou disfarçar.

- Não, senhor...eu apenas achava que seria mais...emocionante.

- Riddle, você sabe os cientistas trouxas? – sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu. – Eles às vezes passam anos pesquisando algo, tendo diversos fracassos, até que consiga o mínimo de um resultado positivo. As pessoas ouvem falar da descoberta, mas não sabe do trabalho e do tempo gasto naquilo. E isso não é diferente de nós. Você conseguiu fazer o bezoar líquido e levou, o que? Alguns meses e já achou demais. Para "descobri-lo" demorei 5 anos.

Tom arregalou os olhos. Não queria passar 5 anos com Flamel para conseguir resultado.

- Vejo sua cara de desolação. – sorriu. – Não esperava por isso?

- É que às vezes...a vida poderia facilitar, sabe? – falou com um sorriso amargo.

- Se a vida facilitasse todos seriam iguais e ninguém seria especial. Sabe a diferença entre aquele que se destaca e todos os outros? É que aquele que se destaca persistiu no momento em que todos os outros desistiam. Se você quer ser o melhor, quer ser importante então você deve fazer a diferença. Eu vejo isso em você, Tom. – ele o chamou pelo nome pela primeira vez. – Algumas pessoas nascem grandes e outras se fazem grande. Você tem todas as características para ter sucesso: é inteligente, audacioso e ambicioso. Só lhe falta paciência. Algo extremamente diferencial.

O ego de Tom inflou-se com aquelas palavras de seu mentor. A cada minuto o admirava ainda mais.

- Bem, para quarta quero que você, amanhã, vá à Floresta Proibida e cate mais fungos. Muitos. Não poderemos passar dessa parte sem que encontremos o líquen certo. – novamente o menino concordou com a cabeça. Flamel sorriu. – Isso pode parecer chato e desanimador no início, mas lembre-se: você não é o único que quer a glória eterna. Afinal, por que eu estaria aqui?

* * *

**Olá! Relendo esse capítulo eu lembrei que essa versão postada aqui é a segunda... nesse dia eu tinha escrito esse e mais dois capítulos quando meu Word surtou e simplesmente fechou. Eu perdi tudo. Quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Aí passei mais duas horas tentando lembrar e reescrever os capítulos apagados.  
**

**Enfim... fiz mais uma revelação sobre a Coline. Não surgiram as perguntas que imaginei que fariam e uma delas poderia ter sido: mas não chamam a Coline de sangue ruim? Os Potter são uma família de sangue puro. Sirius, se não me engano, até chega a dizer que a família Black e Potter tinha alguma ligação assim como todas as famílias de sangue puro. Então tive que criar essa história sobre a origem verdadeira da Coly. **

**Não vou dizer quem, mas alguns aqui são ótimos em adivinhar o que vai provavelmente acontecer rs.**

**Vou logo aos reviews!**

**Vitoria - Caraca! Eu nem tinha percebido! rsrsrs Olha meu subconsciente pregando uma peça! Eu poderia ter colocado esses sobrenomes em qualquer trio, mas os coloquei juntos e nem percebi...que curioso! rs  
Poxa...não lembro de ter visto isso no meu facebook... mas sou meio esquecida, então sei lá.  
Bem, eu sou apaixonada pelo Sirius do livro e não os que interpretam ele no filme. O Gary Oldman é um ator ótimo, mas bonito? Não muito... e não acho esse James Walters muito bonito não. Eu prefiro o Colin O'Donoghue no papel de Capitão Gancho da série Once Upon a Time. Meu Deus... esse homem é lindo! Toda vez que ele aparece eu lembro do Sirius. Quando o episódio não tem ele é até sem graça rs Eu ia colocar o endereço da foto dele que eu mais gosto e sempre me faz suspirar, mas como o ff bloqueia o site, vou te dizer as palavras-chave pra achar a foto: coloca Once Upon a Time Hook. é a 11ª foto. Todas as outras são lindas também, mas essa em que ele está sorrindo... aiai... E caso não veja a série, sugiro que veja. Além de ser boa, os atores são muito bonitos... pena que o Gancho só aparece na segunda temporada. As falas dele são muito estilo as fics dos Marotos rsrs  
Mas um ator que eu acho que parece MUITO com a descrição do Sirius do livro é o Richard Gere quando mais novo (e como ele tá agora é a versão do Sirius velho caso não tivesse morrido rs). Coloca assim: very young richard gere. É a 7ª foto. Está em sépia (aquele tipo de foto que parece amarelada).  
Bem, chega de falar do Sirius (infelizmente).**  
**Eu não gosto de sentir ciúmes, mas não consigo controlar...é mais forte do que eu rs.**  
**Eu também gostei de mostrar o avô do Harry novinho.**  
**Odeio meninos possessivos. Não sou um objeto para alguém me ter. Você é masoquista e gosta de garotos possessivos...ai meu Deus. Cuidado com isso, ta? rs**  
**Você me lembra a Coly :)**

**Neuzimar - Sim! Vale muito a pena! estamos conseguindo resultados e isso é ótimo! Dilma já se pronunciou e propôs metas...só espero que sejam cumpridas. Se não forem... já sabe: rua de novo!  
Tudo bem se empolgar! Eu também estou empolgada com tudo isso. Até estou lendo mais sobre política (sempre odiei política. Muita sujeira)  
Ah, vai ser uma amizade interessante!  
Não é bem a mãe do James, mas eu fiz parecer isso mesmo. Na árvore genealógica do Harry, Charlus é o pai do James. **

**BabiProngs - Adoro quando você comenta na minha fic e ainda me dá informações a mais rsrsrs Eu sabia do nome dos pais do James, mas não sabia que ele não tinha tido irmãos porque os pais tiveram ele muito velhos. Eu apenas peguei a idade do James e fiz umas contas pra saber quando poderia enfiar os pais dele na história.  
É, ela é a titia-avó do jovem Harry rsrs imagina a surpresa do Voldemort no futuro quando ele souber que a criança que ele tem que matar e que é a desgraça da vida dele é justamente parente da segunda namorada dele! Se o Voldemort tivesse casado, o Harry seria seu sobrinho-neto XD  
Ele É sábio, mas um sábio rabugento. Mas eu imagino que ele seja mais rabugento neste momento por dois motivos: ele não queria ser professor. Imagina um cara que se acha uma grande gênio, inventor e cientista revolucionário dando aula pra adolescentes? Ele só está fazendo isso como um favor ao amigo. E segundo motivo: se ainda tivesse dando aula da matéria que ele mais gosta, tudo bem... mas quem está dando Poções é logo Slughorn, um rival dele. É de deixar qualquer um zangado, né? rs  
Bom, nos livros nunca disse a idade nem do Dumbledore e nem do Flamel, então tomei a liberdade de decidir uma idade. Ele é bem velho sim, mas não chega a ter uns 400 ou 500 anos. eu imagino uns cem. Tipo Nyemaier. Por isso o desespero em encontrar a Pedra Filosofal. **

**Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e até semana que vem!**

**Beijos!**


	9. Magia Mui Maligna

Capítulo 8 – Magia Mui Maligna.

Tom passou o dia seguinte, após as aulas, catando fungos pela Floresta Proibida. O diretor Dippet havia dado permissão para que entrasse na Floresta, já que era para o professor Flamel (apesar de Tom não ter contado o propósito dos cogumelos). Após algumas horas, tinha um grande saco plástico cheio do fungo. Voltou para o castelo cansado, sujo e faminto. E ainda tinha trabalhos para fazer e coisas para estudar.

Deixou o saco na sala do professor, foi para seu dormitório tomar banho e rapidamente se dirigiu ao Salão para o jantar.

Assim que sentou, Coline sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Oi, Tom. Você parece cansado.

- Eu _estou_ cansado. – falou, enquanto juntava diferentes comidas em seu prato.

- Depois do jantar, quer namorar um pouco? – sorriu de forma encantadora, mas Tom não viu. Estava muito mais preocupado com seu estômago que roncava.

- Não. – falou bruscamente. A menina murchou e Tom percebeu. Forçou um sorriso e fez um carinho em seu rosto. – Desculpa...eu quis dizer que não vai dar. Eu preciso fazer um trabalho para amanhã e estudar um pouco. E ainda estou muito cansado. Amanhã nos vemos, ok?

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente. Coline sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã. Boa noite. – deu outro beijo em seu rosto e voltou para sua mesa.

Ao sair do Salão, Tom se dirigiu à biblioteca com seu material. Madame Pince não ia ficar feliz com sua presença àquela hora.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso fazer um trabalho. Por favor.

- Hum...tudo bem. Mas só por uma hora. – Tom até se impressionou por ela ter aceitado tão rapidamente, mas resolveu não tentar a sorte pensando no que tinha acontecido.

Foi até uma estante e pegou alguns livros de Transfiguração. Dumbledore havia passado um trabalho que seria para o dia seguinte. Apanhou um pergaminho, sua pena e o tinteiro, abriu o primeiro livro e se pôs a escrever. Passado algum tempo o cansaço foi tomando conta e seus olhos ficaram pesados. Logo o sono venceu e Tom deitou em cima do seu trabalho.

Quando acordou, pensou que tivesse apenas passado meia hora, ou algo assim, já que Madame Pince não o havia chamado, mas quando olhou no relógio viu que já eram duas horas da manhã. Levantou assustado, juntou as coisas e foi até a porta. Trancada. A mulher havia ido embora e o deixado ali.

Suspirou, voltou a colocar as coisas em cima da mesa e já que não havia mais o que fazer, terminou o trabalho. Depois disso estava completamente sem sono. Olhou em volta para ver o que podia fazer.

De repente teve uma ideia. Lembrou-se que na Sessão Restrita, os livros mais perigosos ficavam nas prateleiras mais altas. Tom nunca havia ousado olhar lá, pois Madame Pince notaria e isso poderia chegar aos ouvidos de Dumbledore. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita.

Pegou uma escada, pois feitiços não funcionavam nas prateleiras altas para justamente só poder pegar sob observação. Escolheu um lugar qualquer e subiu. Leu cada título e escolheu um: "Magia Mui Maligna" de Godelot.

Levou o enorme livro até onde estava sentado e o abriu na primeira página. Nela havia o título e um carimbo do Ministério com os dizeres: "Livro permitido apenas para a leitura dos professores de Hogwarts. Sob punição severa".

Tom sorriu. Estava prestes a ler um livro permitido apenas aos professores. Isso era bom.

Passou a página e nela continha os dizeres:

"_Advertência: Este livro contém feitiços, não só das Artes das Trevas, como também de Magia Negra._

_A Magia Negra é a arte trouxa de se conseguir poder através de forças ocultas e desconhecidas (os trouxas personificam essas forças em seres chamados "demônios". Já nós não concordamos muito com essa teoria, mas de fato há algo obscuro). Unida às Artes das Trevas, ela pode se tornar de alta periculosidade. _

_Se quiser prosseguir na leitura, esteja ciente que está por sua própria conta e risco."_

Aquilo aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Tom. Não sabia que havia uma diferença entre as Artes das Trevas e Magia Negra. Foi para a página do índice e procurou alguma coisa interessante.

Algo de fato chamou sua atenção. Abaixo do capítulo 56 ("Emerico, O Mal – primeira alusão bem documentada do dono da varinha das varinhas."), estava o título "O Coração Peludo do Mago".

Por que um conto infantil do bardo Beedle, estava em um livro tão sinistro das Trevas?

Foi até a página 251 e leu:

_O coração peludo do mago conta a história de um bruxo que conseguiu arrancar seu próprio coração para nunca se apaixonar. Obtém êxito, mas ao tentar recolocá-lo, acaba morrendo._

_Todos os bruxos conhecem tal conto, pois é algo contado para as crianças ensinando-as que o amor não é algo que se possa ser retirado da vida e que não há um destino bom para quem tenta. Entretanto, tudo não passa de um mero conto de fadas._

_Será?_

_Beedle, em suas andanças pelo mundo à procura de material para seus livros, conheceu um renomado bruxo chamado Príncipe Vlad III. Um romeno terrível e cruel que dizia ter realizado tal feito._

_Beedle se limitou em escrever seu conto de fadas, mas eu, Godelot, amigo de Beedle e que tinha ido nessa viagem à Romênia, resolvi investigar a história mais a fundo e descobri o feitiço que Vlad fizera._

_Eis o que é necessário para aquele que quer arrancar o amor de sua vida (como eu fiz):_

_- Uma poção do amor. Algo simples que qualquer escola de magia ensina a fazer;_

_- Um pouco de sangue do autor do feitiço (não é necessário muito. Apenas uma ampola é o suficiente);_

_- Tripas de uma cobra;_

_E a parte mais importante e também a mais difícil (não pela raridade do ingrediente, mas por sua dificuldade em obtê-lo):_

_- O coração da pessoa amada._

_Aqui vão duas opções:_

_1 – Se você está apaixonado, deve usar o coração do objeto do seu amor._

_2 – Se não está, deverá ser o ente querido mais próximo. Um parente ou amigo serve._

_Observação: A morte deverá ser realizada pelas suas próprias mãos. Se a pessoa morreu pelas mãos de terceiros ou de causas naturais, o feitiço não funcionará._

_Após misturar tudo isso durante uma hora, a poção deverá ficar vermelha. Se ficou de outra cor, sinto muito... ela não funcionará e você não poderá tentar novamente._

_Assim que ficar vermelha, beba-a toda e então começará a sentir um calor no peito. Essa é a parte ainda mais difícil do que arrancar o coração de quem se ama, pois seus sentimentos serão multiplicados por mil. Amará a pessoa ainda mais intensamente do que nunca e terá que se forçar a continuar mesmo assim (é a poção do amor agindo)._

_Pegue a varinha, aponte para o próprio peito e então sentirá um corte se abrindo e seu coração começará a sair. A dor será insuportável, mas assim que o órgão estiver fora do corpo, você morrerá._

_Não se preocupe. Voltará à vida em cinco minutos. Caso isso não aconteça...meus pêsames. Nos vemos do outro lado._

_Caso dê certo, acordará caído ao lado do coração palpitante. Guarde-o em um lugar bem seguro, pois se algo acontecer a ele, você morre. Mesmo estando desligado do seu corpo, ainda está ligado à sua vida._

Tom ergueu os olhos do livro sem saber o que pensar. Então realmente existia um jeito de viver sem amor!

Fechou o livro por alguns instantes pensando nos prós e contras. Era bastante perigoso e qualquer passo errado e poderia acabar em morte. Sem falar que não gostaria de andar por aí se preocupando se seu coração está seguro ou não.

Resolveu descartar aquela ideia e passou os olhos pelos outros capítulos.

Todos os feitiços eram bastante sombrios e quase todos continham órgãos e sangue ou de animais ou de pessoas. Alguns até de crianças.

Tom anotou alguns que lhe poderiam ser úteis. Havia um de regeneração que continham palavras como se fossem cantadas. Talvez fizesse parte do feitiço. Dizia: "Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove filho! Carne do servo, dada de bom grado, reanime seu amo. Sangue do inimigo, tirado à força, ressuscite seu adversário." Mesmo sendo um feitiço que necessitava de um ajudante, ou um servo como era dito, Tom achou que poderia ser necessário um dia.

Depois de achar que já tinha visto bastante coisa, o sono voltou. Fechou o livro e recolocou na prateleira. Pôs a escada no lugar e voltou para onde estava. Guardou tudo na bolsa, apanhou sua varinha e conjurou um colchonete, um lençol e um travesseiro. Deitou, abraçado com sua mochila para ter certeza que ninguém mexeria nela, e adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

**Gente! Mil desculpas por não ter postado nas últimas duas semanas... No primeiro fim de semana eu tava terminando um seminário em grupo... íamos apresentar na quarta-feira e ninguém tinha feito NADA. Sem falar que era sobre Os Lusíadas e ninguém tinha lido o livro rs É muito chato (é heresia demais uma aluna de literaturas que quer ser professora de Literatura Portuguesa dizer isso? rs). E no segundo domingo eu tava estudando... **

**Foi mal mesmo.**

**Enfim...eu, particularmente, adoro esse capítulo. Espero que também tenham gostado. O livro que o Tom encontra é citado pela JK nos Contos de Beedle, O Bardo e é nele que o Tom encontra falando sobre as Horcruxes e depois vai perguntar ao Slughorn.  
**

**Vou aos reviews!**

**BabiProngs - Não tem problema ser sabe-tudo...você me ajuda! rs Mas dei mancada na idade do Flamel :/ não lembrava dessa passagem... bom, fazer o que? Agora já foi rsEu já li HP várias vezes também, mas acho que o meu HD interno está ficando lotado rs já li mais de 300 livros e por causa da faculdade tenho que ler uns 3 por vez então fica complicado lembrar de tudo...  
Eu não gosto muito do personagem Alexei não, mas adoro o nome dele...queria que fosse um personagem mais fixo, mas... não sabemos seu futuro rs.  
E obrigada! Que bom que gostou dos ensinamentos do Flamel! Leve-os para a sua vida ^^  
**

**Vitoria - Paciência e persistência!  
Ahhh antes tarde do que nunca! HP é maravilhoso. No meu colégio tinha festa de Dia das Bruxas e todo Halloween eu via filmes de terror com as minhas amigas.  
Eu também gosto de fantasia! Adoro demais... é muito melhor que a vida real.  
Fala pra sua avó que às vezes precisamos dessas bobagens... a vida não é só feita de coisas sérias.  
Esses dois atores são mesmo maravilhosos *.*  
Tenho várias séries pra indicar. Eu acompanho umas 17 rs Uma que eu comecei agora e é antiga é Six Feet Under ou em português A Sete Palmos. Bem interessante. Vikings, The Borgias, The Walking Dead, Hannibal... o que não falta é séria boa! Isso! Vá em busca do cara certo. Você pode se magoar no caminho, mas vai achar :)  
E não pense assim "pau que nasce torto nunca se endireita". Podemos sempre mudar. É só querer e ter força de vontade.**

**Neuzimar - Sim! Pesquisa científica bruxa! rs Também acho muito interessante... apesar de saber que isso não é algo que eu faria, eu admito bastante quem faz. Minha cabeça não está pra ciência (infelizmente). Minha cabeça é apenas para humanas rs  
Os filmes não dão nenhum destaque para o Sirius! Fico revoltada com isso.  
Eu vi as fotos desse ator. Ele é bonito, mas aquele bigodinho... rsrsrs achei engraçado.  
Não é muito meu gosto. Bigode só se estiver acompanhado com a barba ou se for o namorado da Monica, Richard, em Friends. Aquele cara é muito bonito.  
**

**Marjorie Louize - Que saudades de você! To escrevendo a quinta fic e pensando: poxa... a Marjorie não vai ver o nome dela na Murta!  
Mas não tem problema...eu também sumi como expliquei ali em cima rs  
Rsrsrs na hora que eu estava escrevendo aquele capítulo eu sabia que essas dúvidas iam surgir. E sim...eles são parentes \o.  
Que bom que você gostou! Eu simplesmente ADOREI escrever aquele capítulo. Foi muito divertido. Agora to ansiosa pra escrever sobre a morte da Murta (nada pessoal com você rs).  
Kkkkkkkkkk eu vi esses cartazes! Muito bons, cara. Eu fui só em um dia também, mas vou no dia 07 de setembro!  
Tudo bem! Pode escrever um livro aqui se quiser! rs Não me importo.  
Esqueci de comentar seu comentário: sim, o Tom foi muito precoce u.u fiquei até com vergonha de escrever essa parte rs**

**Beijos, pessoas!  
Ah! Desculpem pela hora...cheguei tarde em casa e até revisar todo o capítulo e escrever a nota, acabei postando praticamente na segunda-feira, né? Afinal, já é meia-noite :(**

**Fim de semana que vem será mais cedo, prometo.**


	10. Artigos Não Comerciáveis Classe A

Capítulo 9 – Artigos Não Comerciáveis Classe A.

Tom acordou com Madame Pince olhando para ele pigarreando e batendo o pé.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – disse debochado.  
- E então? Está confortável aí?

- Na verdade não muito. Eu preferia meu dormitório, mas alguém me prendeu aqui...

- Olhei do meu balcão e não vi ninguém. Achei que tivesse ido embora. – Tom sempre se sentava no local mais afastado e escondido, por isso a mulher não o havia visto.

- E você nem quis se dar o trabalho de procurar melhor?

- Acha que não tenho mais nada para fazer da vida?

Tom pensou em responder, mas precisava levantar, ir para o dormitório e se preparar para o café da manhã dali a meia hora.

- Bom, de qualquer forma foi uma noite inesquecível. – sorriu de forma misteriosa. – Agora, se me dá licença...

Fez o colchão e as outras coisas sumirem, pegou sua mochila e foi para o dormitório. Encontrou com Abraxas descendo as escadas.

- Milord? Onde estava? Não dormiu aqui hoje...

- Madame Pince me trancou na biblioteca. – respondeu abrindo a porta do quarto. – Passei a noite lá.

- Sempre achei que essa bruxa idiota faz questão de dificultar a vida dos alunos. Deve ter dormido mal. Quer que eu explique aos professores porque não irá nas aulas?

- Quem disse que não irei? Vou apenas me arrumar e já vou descer.

Abraxas deu de ombros e foi para o Salão Principal.

O restante do dia foi totalmente tedioso...incluindo a aula especial com Flamel. Passaram, novamente, horas apenas olhando os fungos. E mais uma vez não obtiveram resultado algum.

No fim da aula, Tom sentou-se cansado em uma cadeira. Suspirou fundo e ficou olhando para a pilha de cogumelos inúteis cortados.

- Para sexta... – Flamel começou, mas Tom terminou a fala por ele.

- ...procurar mais cogumelos?

- Exatamente.

- E se mesmo depois de acharmos o cogumelo, a poção não der certo em algum ponto?

- Teremos que começar do zero.

- Foi o que imaginei. – falou irritado. Pegou sua mochila, guardou suas coisas e se preparou para sair.

- Não se preocupe. Lembre-se do que conversamos.

- Sim, senhor. – falou cabisbaixo. Antes de sair, porém, lembrou do que havia lido no livro e de uma dúvida que havia permanecido em sua cabeça. Tentou pensar na melhor maneira de perguntar o que queria sem se entregar. – Anh, professor...

- Sim? – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de um vidro azul esfumaçante.

- Bem...a professora Strange de Runas nos contou sobre uns contos de Beedle, o Bardo em uma aula...

- E daí?

- Bem, ela falou sobre aquele conto...sabe... do bruxo que arranca o próprio coração para não amar. Ela disse que esse bruxo realmente existiu, mas não essa história de ter o coração arrancado. Que isso é impossível.

Flamel soltou um som de deboche e revirou os olhos.

- É claro que ela disse isso. Strange não é uma cientista de todos os tipos de feitiços como eu. Digo-lhe que isso é real. – Tom não esperava por isso. Achava que Flamel negaria, mesmo se acreditasse. Ainda surpreso com a resposta, fingiu que não conhecia o fato.

- Então...é mesmo possível?

- Claro. – então, lembrando que estava conversando com um aluno, olhou para ele e se endireitou. – Bem, mas não o aconselho a tentar ou até mesmo procurar sobre isso. É um feitiço das Trevas. Teria que fazer coisas terríveis como matar quem ama. Com suas próprias mãos.

- Ohhh...eu jamais faria isso. – Tom mentiu. Notou que Flamel o olhava desconfiado. Aquele homem não era fácil de enganar. Parecia ser muito bom em ler expressões. – Mas, isso me trouxe uma dúvida, senhor. Um dia eu estava lendo sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis...para um trabalho. – acrescentou. – E li que existe a Maldição Império, certo?

- Certo. – Flamel concordou ainda com os olhos cerrados, querendo ver aonde aquilo chegaria. Tom pensou em desistir... o homem parecia desconfiado.

- E se uma pessoa usar a Maldição Império para matar alguém?

- Está querendo dizer, controlar alguém para atirar ou apunhalar outro?

- Sim.

- Não...acho que não funcionaria.

- E se fosse controlar alguém para usar a Maldição da Morte?

- Nunca ouvi falar disso... – Flamel respondeu pensativo e sentou em sua cadeira olhando para o teto. – Não sei se a Império poderia fazer isso.

Tom sentiu vontade de dizer: "ah...pode ter certeza que faz. Eu posso lhe afirmar". Entretanto, sua tão forte afirmação seria suspeita. Sentou na cadeira em frente à segunda mesa e também se fingiu de pensativo.

- Digamos que seja possível, ok?

- Ok.

- Então o feitiço do Mago seria possível?

- Bom... vamos pensar. Só consegue usar uma Maldição quem deseja grandemente causar mal à outra pessoa, certo?

- Sim.

- Se a pessoa número 1 está controlando a 2, é porque ela quer muito lhe causar sofrimento. Se a pessoa 2 está sob seu comando, mesmo não querendo matar a 3, será a vontade e prazer da 1 que prevalecerá. É...isso é possível. Portanto, se foi a vontade da 1 que matou a 3, é como se ela tivesse matado com as próprias mãos. É capaz de funcionar sim. Olhando dessa forma, é bem possível, mas como ninguém nunca testou antes, não pode ser comprovado.

- Então, se o que conta é a vontade e coragem em matar o outro, a apunhalada e o tiro também funcionariam através da Império.

- De acordo com essa teoria, sim. Mas como disse: nada comprovado.

- Entendi... – Tom respondeu de forma vaga, pensando em mil coisas. Flamel o encarou e disse:

- Riddle, quantos anos você tem mesmo?

- 14, senhor. Quinze no final do ano.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você ainda é jovem. Sei que tudo que acontece agora lhe parece grande demais, insuportável, mas não perca a cabeça por isso. Poderá se arrepender depois.

Tom sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Eram apenas suposições e teorias. Não é em cima disso que o senhor trabalha?

- Sim, mas são suposições e teorias movidas por um desejo...

- Não é este o caso. – levantou-se. – Bom, preciso ir. Tenho que estudar, fazer trabalhos e encontrar minha namorada.

À menção da namorada, Flamel pareceu ficar mais aliviado. Fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou o garoto sair.

No entanto, em vez de ir fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas que tinha dito, olhou no relógio e viu que ainda faltava um tempo para o jantar. Resolveu dar uma passada na Sala Precisa e procurar mais um pouco a pista sobre a Câmara.

Subiu as escadas, ainda lembrando de sua conversa com o professor. Chegou ao terceiro andar e foi em direção da parede onde ficava a porta secreta. Quando estava se aproximando, porém, a porta apareceu e alguém estava saindo de lá.

Tom se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria que ficava ali perto e que podia ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma pessoa enorme e cabeluda, com uma caixa nas mãos andava lentamente em direção à saída.

- Vou levar você até o jardim para pegar um pouco de ar fresco, Aragog. – a voz era conhecida. Tom percebeu que nada tinha a temer e saiu do seu esconderijo.

- Olá, Hagrid. – o grande garoto teve um sobressalto e seus olhos de besouro brilharam de medo.

- T-Tom. Oi. O...o que faz aqui?

- Pergunto o mesmo a você.

- Eu...me perdi.

- Sei...e o que é isso? – Tom perguntou, apontando para uma grande caixa nas mãos de Hagrid.

- Ah...é... uns sapatos novos que ganhei.

- Uhum. – Tom se aproximou. – E você deu nome a eles? Aragog. E conversa com eles?

Hagrid engoliu em seco. Ficou em silêncio, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes até que disse:

- Tudo bem, Tom. Vou te mostrar, mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém. Eu poderia ser expulso.

- Claro que não contarei a ninguém. – Tom respondeu entediado. Como se a expulsão de um grifinório fizesse alguma diferença em sua vida... se pelo menos ganhasse algo com isso...

Hagrid abriu a caixa. De início, Tom não viu nada. Estava escuro e o interior do objeto parecia vazio. De repente algo se mexeu e uma pata fina e peluda saiu pela beirada da caixa.

Tom tomou um susto quando as outras 7 patas apareceram junto com as presas em um corpo enorme e peludo. Era maior do que uma aranha caranguejeira comum.

- Mas o que é isso? – Tom perguntou enojado.

- É o Aragog. Uma acromântula do Bornéu. Nessas férias eu fui lá e ele estava quase morto. Havia apanhado e sido expulso do ninho por ser muito pequeno.

Tom arregalou os olhos.

- _Pequeno?_ Você chama isso de _pequeno_? Ele é maior do que sua mão, que já é enorme!

- Bem, pequeno para sua espécie. Ele me contou que...

- Peraí...a aranha fala com você? – já estava achando que o menino era completamente pirado.

- As acromântulas são um dos poucos animais dotados de fala humana. Mas como é novinho, ainda não aprendeu muita coisa.

- Espera...agora estou lembrando. Li sobre isso no primeiro ano. No livro...

- "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam". Sim.

- Hagrid, elas não são também animais classificados como Artigos Não Comerciáveis Classe A?

- Sim! E é por isso que você não pode dizer nada! Por favor!

Tom não gostava de que lhe dissessem o que podia ou não fazer, mas deu de ombros. Hagrid agradeceu em voz baixa e saiu rapidamente dali. Tom só esperava que aquele bizarro garoto gigante não soltasse seu bichinho por aí. Não que se importasse com quem morresse, mas ELE não queria correr risco.

Andou até a parede e passou por ela três vezes, como sempre. Olhou a pilha de objetos que apareceu diante de si e suspirou. Aquela seria, provavelmente, mais uma noite sem resultado.

* * *

**Estou postando a essa hora porque estava viajando... não me matem ou abandonem!  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu adoro os capítulos em que coloco o Hagrid. Mas é bem difícil escrever o Tom não o maltratando.**

**Vou logo ao review para tentar escrever um pouco na quinta fic...amanhã passarei o dia fazendo um trabalho gigante.**

**Neuzimar - rsrsrsrs pois é. Tenho que confessar: Os Lusíadas é muito chato. Não consegui nem passar da segunda página do Canto I (que minha professora não leia isso rs pra ela eu li tudinho). Mas um dia terei que ler... não posso ser professora de Literatura Portuguesa sem ter lido a maior obra de Camões.  
Mas olha...em defesa do Camões, ele escreve sonetos muito bons! No final da nota vou deixar um que eu gosto bastante.  
Eu sou a Lina mesmo! rs Mas nem tudo que estudo na faculdade eu gosto. Tem uns clássicos que a maioria das pessoas acha chato, mas esse é chato DE VERDADE rs.  
Eu adoraria ficar presa em qualquer livraria/biblioteca...imagina uma com livros raros! Eu ia pirar!  
Espero que tenha gostado de mais uma interação Flamel-Tom rs  
**

**Beijos, meu povo. Até semana que vem!**

Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,  
Muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança:  
Todo o mundo é composto de mudança,  
Tomando sempre novas qualidades.

Continuamente vemos novidades,  
Diferentes em tudo da esperança:  
Do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança,  
E do bem (se algum houve) as saudades.

O tempo cobre o chão de verde manto,  
Que já coberto foi de neve fria,  
E em mim converte em choro o doce canto.

E afora este mudar-se cada dia,  
Outra mudança faz de mor espanto,  
Que não se muda já como soía.**  
**

(Camões)


	11. A Passagem da Dispensa

Capítulo 10 – A Passagem da Dispensa.

Na quinta-feira, Tom não teve muito tempo para procurar os cogumelos, pois seria seu primeiro treino de quadribol do ano. A quantidade que pegou foi pouca e provavelmente não teriam líquen roxo.

Apesar de não ligar para quadribol, tinha que confessar que Scar era um capitão mil vezes melhor do que William McKenzie jamais seria. Não possuía pulso firme e às vezes gaguejava ao falar.

Quando alguém contradizia McKenzie, em vez de mandá-lo calar a boca como Scar faria, falava: "Bem...pode ser...talvez esteja certo".

Tom pensou que a Sonserina tinha que lembrar muito bem das vitórias anteriores, pois com ele não pareciam que iam ter muito sucesso esse ano.

Subiram em suas vassouras e cada um foi para sua posição. Após uns cinco minutos, o artilheiro Patel veio emburrado até Tom.

- Sua namoradinha sangue-ruim está aqui, Riddle.

Tom olhou em direção à arquibancada e viu Coline comendo pipoca e acenando para ele. Com ela estavam mais duas grifinórias que pareciam nem um pouco satisfeitas por estarem assistindo ao treino da Sonserina.

- E daí? – Tom perguntou.

- Ela e suas amiguinhas podem ser espiãs e contar nossas táticas aos grifinórios.

- Que táticas, Patel? Hoje é o nosso primeiro treino e o primeiro jogo é daqui a um mês.

- Mesmo assim...o cheiro de sangue podre me enoja. – ele fez uma careta e Tom puxou a varinha.

- Você quer que sua língua enrole como a do Bones Júnior?

Patel pareceu irritado com a ameaça, mas não ousou dizer mais nada. Resmungou algo como "qual o problema desse garoto?" e se afastou.

No final do treino, Tom foi até Coline que o cumprimentou com um beijo na boca.

- Você estava ótimo, Tom.

- Obrigado. – olhou de Coline para as meninas. – O que fazem aqui?

- Eu queria vir assistir você treinando e elas não quiseram me deixar vir sozinha. – revirou os olhos. – Acham que meu namorado pode me matar. – riu.

- Eu não duvidaria nada... ano passado aquele sonserino não matou a namorada? Que aliás, namorou o Riddle também. – uma das garotas, negra e de cabelos cheios, falou. A outra, branca, cabelos pretos e grandes óculos redondos, concordou.

- Com tantos garotos bonitos e inteligentes na Grifinória, você tinha que escolher um da Sonserina? – sua voz era chorosa.

- Chega, Clarice e Louize. Se não gostam dele, é direito de vocês, mas não falem mal dele na minha frente. Vem, Tom. – Coline o puxou para longe e caminharam pelo gramado. A garota o olhou e soltou uma risadinha.

- O que foi?

- Você fica tão bonito corado por causa do esforço e com os cabelos bagunçados por acabar de sair de uma vassoura. Parece até o do meu irmão. – ela mexeu em seus cabelos.

- Você também está muito bonita. – era verdade. Ela havia se arrumado para encontrá-lo e Tom sempre achara o tom de pele dela, que lembrava chocolate ao leite, bonito. Pensou que não era tão ruim assim namorá-la. Era uma menina muito bela e que em breve lhe daria total acesso a qualquer coisa na Grifinória. Ainda não sabia o que poderia precisar, mas quando precisasse teria Coline.

Tom deu um beijo longo nela. Quando se separaram, ouviu um casal rindo atrás de uma das arquibancadas. Foram ver e Tom encontrou Leah e Alexei com os braços em volta do corpo um do outro e rindo de alguma coisa. Leah o viu e se afastou, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Ah! Oi, Milord.

Tom fechou o semblante e se afastou irritado. Largou Coline e os outros dois para trás e saiu, batendo com o pé tão fortemente na grama, que alguns pedaços se soltavam e prendiam em seu tênis.

Leah o alcançou e perguntou:

- Lord...fiz algo do seu desagrado?

- Não. Volte para seu namorado.

- Mas...

- Vai! – a garota o obedeceu e logo em seguida surgiu Coline.

- Tom...o que foi aquilo? O que deu em você?

- Nada. Me deixe em paz.

- Você está bem?

Irritado, Tom se virou e exclamou:

- Garota, só porque namoramos isso não quer dizer que lhe devo satisfação de cada passo que dou! E pare de ser tão grudenta. Ninguém gosta de uma pessoa assim! Se quiser continuar comigo, é assim que deve ser.

Os olhos de Coline se encheram de lágrimas e suas amigas, que ouviram os gritos, vieram correndo ajudá-la.

- Eu disse, Coly. Eles não prestam. – Clarice a abraçou.

Tom não estava com paciência para aguentar aquilo, então virou as costas e voltou para seu dormitório. Tinha muito o que fazer e mimar namorada chorona não estava na sua lista.

* * *

Passou-se um mês sem que algo novo acontecesse. As reuniões na Floresta Proibida continuaram sem nenhuma solução para que chegassem até ela de forma mais rápida; ainda procurava o maldito líquen roxo nos malditos cogumelos sem um maldito resultado sequer; e ele e Coline não se falavam desde o dia em que dera aquele ataque.

Ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Por que ficara tão furioso ao ver Leah com o garoto? Eles eram namorados...isso era normal.

Era a lembrança de Erin.

Havia matado a maldita, mas não a tirara totalmente de seu coração. Será que realmente a amava? Mas o psiquiatra havia dito que era um psicopata. Psicopatas não amam... gostam das coisas de forma possessiva.

Bem, talvez fosse tão obsessivo por Erin que não conseguia esquecê-la. Poderia ser isso.

Mas estranhamente, sentiu falta de Coline nas últimas semanas. O jeito irritante da menina sempre a perturbá-lo quando queria ficar sozinho, as frases melosas e idiotas que adorava dizer para ele...

O que estava acontecendo com o frio Tom? Era isso que se chamava puberdade ou ele simplesmente era humano, apesar de sempre ter pensado o contrário?

Os Comensais perguntaram sobre Coline, já que tinha dito que ela passaria a frequentar o Clube, mas não aparecera e foi aí que Tom lembrou que ela sabia do seu "Clube" secreto e poderia contar sobre isso com alguém. Resolveu que a briga já tinha ido longe demais.

Foi até a entrada para a Torre da Grifinória, em uma tarde de sexta-feira, e parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Senha? – ela perguntou, mas Tom não sabia a senha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – era uma das amigas de Coline, a de óculos e nome Louize.

- Louize...eu quero falar com a Coline.

- Depois do que fez e de ter passado um mês sem pedir desculpas?

- Bem, vim pedir agora.

- Ela merece coisa melhor do que você.

- Talvez mereça, mas o que posso fazer se gosto dela?

- Se gosta dela porque a trata tão mal?

- É o meu jeito...tento mudar, mas é difícil. Eu estou mudando aos poucos e por causa dela... – se fingiu de triste e a olhou nos olhos. – Por favor, chame-a.

A garota pareceu decidir que ele falava a verdade e disse:

- Tudo bem. Vou chamá-la, mas se não tratá-la bem, você terá que se ver com a gente.

Nossa.

Ter que lidar com duas menininhas grifinórias? Tom estava apavorado!

Seus olhos brilharam por alguns segundos com a ameaça, mas voltou a falar tristemente.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer.

Louize disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e, após entrar, o quadro se fechou atrás dela. Alguns minutos depois Coline apareceu.

- O que quer? – perguntou secamente.

- Quero te pedir desculpas.

Coline riu de forma fria e olhou em volta.

- Percebeu que essa é a segunda vez que você vem aqui para isso?

- Se te procuro tantas vezes é porque gosto de você, ora. – a resposta foi um pouco mais brusca do que pretendia. Rapidamente consertou. – Senti sua falta nesse mês que passou.

- E aquelas coisas que você me disse? Que tenho que seguir as suas regras e parar de ser tão melosa?

- Bem, eu sou um pouco mandão. – falou fingindo estar sem graça. – Esqueça isso. Vamos voltar?

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e então ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu te perdoo. – se beijaram.

Sorrindo, Tom disse:

- Agora tenho que ir estudar. Não conseguia me concentrar. – aquilo pareceu agradar os ouvidos de Coline.

- Ta bom, meu nerd. Estude bastante. Nos vemos depois.

- Nos vemos amanhã, no Clube. – falou em voz baixa. – Não esqueça que não pode falar para ninguém.

- Claro.

Saiu dali satisfeito consigo mesmo. Era um ótimo ator!

Andou em direção à cozinha para pegar algumas coisas com os elfos. Antes que pudesse fazer cócegas na pêra para entrar pela porta, um garoto, lotado de bolinhos nos braços, esbarrou em Tom e o fez cair.

Era Foster, um sonserino do segundo ano e que fazia parte dos Comensais.

- Milord! Sinto muito. – largou os bolinhos no chão e ajudou Tom a se levantar. Pediu desculpas mais umas vinte vezes. Tom tentou se livrar dele, quando o menino o segurou. Olhou para manga que Foster segurava e ele rapidamente a soltou. – Desculpa. – pediu como um disco arranhado. – Milord...queria conversar com você.

- Conversar sobre o que?

Foster olhou em volta para ver se alguém os ouvia e abaixou a voz.

- Descobri uma passagem secreta que leva à Floresta Proibida.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Venho sempre aqui pegar comida com os elfos e acabei descobrindo, por eles, que existe uma dispensa, aqui perto da cozinha, onde os elfos-domésticos guardam as coisas para fazer comida. Lá tem um galpão, tipo um porão, que leva à Floresta Proibida, porque uma parte da Floresta é bem rica em frutas. Além da horta de Hagrid e das estufas que ficam ali perto com verduras e legumes. É um pouco fora daquele nosso trajeto, mas acho que chegaremos mais rápido do que como estamos fazendo.

- Pode me levar lá?

- Agora não. Como ainda está cedo, os elfos entram e saem da dispensa o tempo todo. Mas se me encontrar aqui na Sala Comunal meia noite, podemos ir. Só teremos que tomar cuidado, pois o dormitório da Lufa-lufa é aqui perto. Só não sei bem onde...eles guardam segredo, mas sempre vêm em direção à cozinha.

* * *

Quando deu meia-noite, Tom desceu as escadas em silêncio para que Malfoy ou algum outro ser acordasse. Chegou à Sala Comunal e não viu ninguém. Sentou na poltrona para esperá-lo.

Já era meia-noite e meia e Tom já estava pensando numa tortura bem interessante para Foster quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo.

O garotinho apareceu.

- Desculpa a demora. Uns garotos do meu dormitório não queriam dormir!

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo.

Foram para o corredor e desceram as escadas silenciosamente. Alguns quadros abriam os olhos e os observavam curiosos. Outros os mandavam apagar a luz da varinha.

Teriam que continuar usando o feitiço de desilusão, mas pelo menos não precisariam demorar tanto para chegar ao local.

Passaram em frente à entrada da cozinha e viraram à esquerda. Havia duas portas de madeira que se fechavam. Tom sussurrou "alohomora" e elas se abriram com facilidade.

A dispensa era enorme e continha uma grande variedade de comida. Iluminaram o chão e ali viram uma portinha que caberia apenas uma pessoa por vez.

Foster a abriu e entrou. Tom o seguiu. Andaram por um grande túnel que depois de quinze minutos terminou em outra pequena porta, dessa vez no teto e com uma escada para que subissem.

Ao passar por ela, Tom se viu dentro da Floresta Proibida e de fato aquela área era repleta de árvores frutíferas.

- Eu já saí para caçar com meu pai, então sou bom em localização. O lugar onde nos reunimos é a cinco minutos daqui andando naquela direçã cinco minutos daqui andando naquela direçbida utra pequena porta, dessa vez no teto e com uma escada para que , o. – apontou para a direita.

- Então...ao todo são apenas 20 minutos. Economizamos tempo à beça.

Foster concordou com a cabeça. Tom se virou e sorriu para ele.

- Muito bem, Foster. Não esquecerei disso. Você foi de grande utilidade.

O garoto sorriu, cheio de orgulho.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Desculpa ter sumido por duas semanas. Na primeira semana do meu sumiço, a nota já estava quase pronta e eu ia postar quando meu pc travou e reiniciou sozinho T_T Aí fiquei com raiva e como estava tarde, resolvi desligar e ir dormir. Na outra semana foi o casamento da minha prima e no dia seguinte dia dos pais...então meu fim de semana foi cheio. Foi mal, meu povo.**

**Mas agora, eis que estou aqui e estou MUITO preocupada porque a fic 5 ta atrasada... vou acabar de postar essa e é capaz de não ter terminado a outra.**

**Bem, não vou me prolongar muito. Vai que o pc resolve reiniciar de novo? (ele tá uma merda. Preciso de um novo urgentemente)**

**Vamos logo aos reviews:**

**Neuzimar - Concordo totalmente com você! Tendo banheiro, comida e água...poderiam me esquecer numa livraria sem nenhum problema!  
Também aprecio pessoas inteligentes. Beleza e muitas outras coisas não importam se a pessoa é inteligente.  
E o Tom tem que ser um ótimo estrategista, né? Afinal, um dia conquistará o mundo bruxo (vai ser derrotado, mas isso são detalhes rs)  
**

**MarjorieLouize - Pode deixar! Eu usei só nome Louize tá?  
Amo mesmo. É divertido, mas às vezes me sinto mal rs acho que eu entro demais nos personagens.  
Machucou o pé como?  
Eu também achei a cena meio fraca em comparação com a descrição do livro, mas até que gostei... só achei o último episódio um lixo! Foi muita encheção de linguiça e aquele final da Dany foi muito idiota...sei lá, meio exagerado e clichê. Eu não gosto muito dela. Passei a respeitá-la mais quando ela queimou todo mundo com os dragões, mas depois ela ficou chata de novo. Fica com essa mania de Castro Alves, Pai dos Escravos, em vez de ir logo pra Westeros e tomar o que é dela por direito. Coisa irritante.  
**

**Vitoria - Também adoro *.* vai ser muito triste escrever a parte em que ele é expulso...  
Olha, sinto te desiludir, mas o Joffrey não gosta da Sansa. Ele não gosta de ninguém. Ele é pura maldade u.u e não, eles não se casam (pra sorte da Sansa)  
Ah...os dothraki são meio que selvagens das antigas. Onde cada um tem seu lugar. E o das mulheres é obedecer aos guerreiros u.u mas o Khal Drogo é muito lindo e fofo.  
Olha! Não lembrava dessa fala! Muito boa mesmo. Essa série é muito boa!  
Tem três personagens que eu gosto muito: o Caçador, o Chapeleiro Maluco e, é claro, o mais lindo dos lindos: o Capitão Gancho.  
A personagem feminina que mais gosto é a Emma mesmo. E o Henry é um fofo. Quero ter um filho que nem ele rs.  
Ah! Gosto também da Bela. Adoro a atriz e a personagem. **

**Bem, é isso. Beijos e, mais uma vez, desculpem pelo atrasado.**


	12. Notícias Inesperadas

Capítulo 11 – Notícias Inesperadas.

Tom informou a todos sobre a nova passagem que os levaria à Floresta Proibida. Na hora marcada estavam já todos presentes.

Coline se encontrava ao seu lado e parecia ansiosa. Os olhares dos Comensais estavam voltados para ela e não pareciam muito amigáveis.

Ela segurou no braço de Tom e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Tom...me desculpa, mas...isso está estranho. Por que estamos na Floresta Proibida? Ela tem esse nome por algum motivo, sabe?

- Eu sei, minha querida, mas era o único local que tínhamos para um grupo grande desse treinar.

- Mas... Dippet sabe que estão aqui?

- É claro que sabe. – mentiu. – Acha que eu iria contra uma regra do Colégio? – olhou divertido para um sonserino que estava perto e ambos sorriram confidentes.

- Então por que não posso contar para ninguém?

- Porque imagina se todos resolverem se juntar a nós? Não daria certo...Gente demais só atrapalha. E também tente não comentar nada com os professores ou com Dippet. Ele pediu para fingir que não está envolvido. Não quer que outros alunos descubram que temos privilégios. Isso não ficaria bem para ele. Eu te falei que aprendemos coisas que não são dadas no Colégio, algumas Artes das Trevas...que são inofensivas, é claro!

- Tudo bem... – ela ainda parecia em dúvida então Tom a beijou no rosto.

- O que ainda a incomoda?

- Nada...só o fato de eu estar cercada por sonserinos mal encarados que odeiam uma "sangue-ruim"... _só_ isso.

- Eles não farão nada contra você. Eu lhe protegerei.

- Contra todos eles?

- Duvida da minha capacidade? – a voz era calma e doce, mas ainda assim transmitia autoridade.

- Claro que não, meu amor. – ela o beijou. – Você tem razão. Estou sendo tola.

Aguardaram mais alguns minutos e então Tom se afastou de Coline e foi para o centro do círculo que havia se formado.

- Boa noite a todos. Bem-vindos a mais uma... "aula". Gostaria que dessem calorosas boas vindas à nossa mais nova integrante: Coline Potter.

Todos se viraram para Coline e a menina, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás. Forçou um sorriso e deu tchauzinho.

- Agora que todos já estão aqui, vamos começar. – abriu seu livro, mas o fechou logo em seguida. Olhou de Coline para os outros e disse: - Na aula de feitiços, Flamel nos ensinou o _Everte Statum. _Muitos não foram bem e seria um feitiço muito útil em um duelo. Vamos aperfeiçoá-lo?

Os Comensais se entreolharam confusos. Tom por acaso se esquecera o porquê de estarem ali?

Avery se aproximou e disse:

- O que está fazendo, Milord? Mas e nossas...?

- Milord? Por que lhe chamam de Milord, Tom? – Coline perguntou.

- Porque como sou o líder desse grupo eles têm um enorme respeito por mim. Sem minhas aulas, a maioria deles reprovaria nos exames.

- Ah...

- Vamos treinar _Everte Statum_ e ponto final. – Tom o olhou nos olhos seriamente.

Dividiram-se em duplas. Tom teve que ficar com Coline pois sabia que mais ninguém iria aceitar. Ter uma sangue-ruim como parceira já seria pedir demais dos sonserinos. Apesar de que muitos deles adorariam jogá-la pelo ar e fazê-la bater em uma árvore...

Tom a deixou ganhar várias vezes e a menina parecia encantada. No fim da aula, ela sorriu satisfeita. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa molhada e disse:

- Você tem toda razão, Tom. Essas aulas serão ótimas para aperfeiçoar as aulas de feitiços e poções. Obrigada por me convidar. – ela o beijou e ele sorriu.

- De nada. Bem, fim da aula. – disse para os presentes. – Coly, querida, vou pedir que Leah Knight te leve de volta. Eu preciso ficar aqui até todos terem ido.

- Não posso esperar com você?

- Não, não... pode ir. Amanhã nos falamos. Boa noite. – deu um beijo nela. Virou-se para Leah e com um olhar ela o obedeceu prontamente. Assim que se viu livre da namorada, voltou-se para os estudantes. Antes que pudesse falar algo, Avery disse:

- Feitiços do colégio? Então é assim que vai ser agora por causa dessa garota? Se for, então prefiro sair do grupo...

Tom fechou o semblante e andou até ele. Puxou sua varinha em forma de osso, a observou lentamente e a apontou para o garoto que engoliu em seco e se afastou.

- Você não _pode_ abandonar o grupo. Esqueceu que tenho informações sobre todos vocês? Sem falar que tenho certeza que ninguém aqui quer ter um destino como o de Erin e Kian, certo?

A floresta ficou em silêncio. Tom andou entre cada um de seus Comensais. Ainda era mais baixo do que muitos deles, mas sua superioridade o fazia parecer enorme.

- É apenas temporário. Não posso trazer uma grifinória aqui e apresentá-la ao mundo das trevas. Obviamente ela iria embora e ainda nos denunciaria. Já falei que às vezes usamos a Arte das Trevas, mas não podemos fazer logo um feitiço que faz a pessoa se contorcer de dor logo de cara. Tem que ser aos poucos para não chocar muito.

- Achei que ela te amasse. – Dolohov falou debochado.

- Se não ama, farei que assim seja. Vamos continuar com essas aulas idiotas por um mês e eu a agradarei cada vez mais. E então, ela estará na palma da minha mão...

- É tão necessário assim termos uma grifinória no grupo? – foi a vez de Russel perguntar.

- Pode parecer inútil agora, mas é por isso que eu sou o líder. Eu penso muito mais a frente de vocês. Não ousem faltar ou abandonar esse grupo. Pagarão caro se fizerem isso. – virou-se bruscamente fazendo sua capa esvoaçar de forma dramática.

Os Comensais formados partiram para um lado e, usando o feitiço de desilusão, os outros seguiram para a passagem na Floresta que dava para o castelo.

* * *

Estava em mais uma aula com Flamel. A sala estava silenciosa e ambos procuravam o precioso líquen roxo. Tom já estava pensando que seria mais um dia perdido quando viu um fungo que secretava algo gosmento e de cor púrpura. Pegou o microscópio para ter certeza antes de se animar e conferiu que estava certo. Chamou pelo professor.

- O que foi, menino?

- Achei! Nesse cogumelo tem... e mais nesses. Parece que todos desse grupo têm!

- Devem ter sido recolhidos do mesmo lugar e serem da mesma safra! Muito bem, meu jovem!

- E agora?

- Agora... – ele falou apanhando os precioso ingredientes. – os esprememos dentro desse pote. Quando terminarmos, seguiremos com a receita.

- Sim, senhor.

O processo não levou mais de dez minutos.

- Agora, vou pegar esse Bezoar Líquido que já tenho preparado e colocar dez gotas, com esse conta-gotas, desse líquen. – apanhou um caldeirão com a poção dentro e despejou as gotículas ali. Levou ao fogo por algum tempo e então o apagou. – Bom, o próximo passo é bem mais simples. São ingredientes comuns da poção do Morto-Vivo. Losna, raízes de valeriana, raiz de asfodelo em pó e vagem soporífera. Demora uma hora pra ficar pronta.

Enquanto esperaram, sentaram-se de frente um para o outro e se puseram a conversar.

- E então, Tom? Como vai com sua namorada? – pelo jeito, Flamel ainda se preocupava com a conversa que tinham tido.

- Muito bem. Tínhamos brigado, mas agora estamos bem...

- Brigaram por quê?

- Não sou bom com relacionamentos, sabe? Não sei como agir e normalmente faço besteira.

Flamel riu.

- Todos os gênios são assim. São ótimos em todas as áreas de estudos, mas quando se trata de convivência humana... somos terríveis. – Tom deu um sorriso e concordou. – Eu também era péssimo com as garotas, mas eu tinha um amigo que era muito bom e me ensinou que para conquistar uma menina não precisa de muito mistério.

- É?

- Sim...seja romântico. Elas adoram isso. Descubra as coisas que ela gosta e finja que gosta também. Dê flores, bichinhos de pelúcia, poemas, chocolate... ah! Chocolates são ótimos!

- Não vou parecer...ridículo fazendo essas coisas?

- Provavelmente. – ele sorriu. – Mas todos os garotos ficam ridículos quando namoram. É a lei da vida. Ou parecemos sensatos, mas ficamos sem garota nenhuma, ou agimos que nem patetas e temos um par para o dia dos namorados.

- Entendi... acha que consigo fazê-la me amar em um mês?

- Ora... por que essa pressa?

- Hum... é que quanto mais rápido, menor a chance de eu perdê-la, não é?

- Isso é verdade... bem, se você agir corretamente talvez consiga. Mas aja de forma ética, por favor. Não faça nenhuma besteira e depois diga que a culpa é minha.

- Sim, senhor.

- Olha! Está pronta!

Levantaram e olharam para dentro do caldeirão. Parecia no ponto.

- Agora precisamos de um ingrediente que os Defensores dos Animais Mágicos nos prenderiam em Azkaban por alguns meses caso descobrissem isso...

- O que?

- Asas de Diabretes da Cornualha.

- E onde os conseguiremos?

- Ora, bolas... na Cornualha!

- Mas...como...? Como iremos até a Cornualha?

- Menino, você pode ser um gênio, mas faz perguntas tão tolas. De pó de flu, aparatamentos e vassoura! – Tom não entendera metade do que o homem falara, mas fez outra pergunta que o perturbava mais:

- Mas, senhor... não entende? Não pode se ausentar agora...estamos em período de aulas e eu não posso sair daqui sem autorização de um adulto responsável.

- Riddle, Riddle, Riddle... mas é claro que não iremos agora. Vou falar com Dippet para me liberar em um fim de semana e levo você comigo. Um adulto responsável.

- Isso seria...fabuloso, senhor!

- Então vá preparando sua bolsa de viagem que logo te direi uma data. Esteja em alerta e não marque nada para esse dia.

- E se um jogo de quadribol for justamente nessa data?

- O que prefere? Participar de mais um jogo de quadribol de colégio ou partir com um dos maiores bruxos alquimistas do século em busca de um ingrediente para a lendária Pedra Filosofal?

Os olhos de Tom brilharam e ele nem ao menos piscou antes de responder.

- Me avise assim que tiver a data.

Flamel sorriu.

* * *

**Oiiiii!**

**Como vão? Espero que bem e satisfeitos com mais um capítulo (dessa vez colocado no tempo certo)!**

**Vou direto ao meu único review dessa semana. Vou aproveitar que hoje estou animada e cheia de imaginação para escrever um pouco.**

**Neuzimar - mais uma interação Flamel e Tom .o/  
Espero que tenha gostado. Adoro quando o Tom fica perdido nas questões de relacionamento rs único momento em que ele parece...um pouco inocente rs**

Beijos e até semana que vem!


	13. Gostosuras e Travessuras

Capítulo 12 – Gostosuras e Travessuras.

O tempo estava passando lentamente enquanto Tom esperava a notícia de Nicolau avisando quando partiriam. Também estava ansioso para que as chatíssimas aulas na Floresta Proibida acabassem para que pudesse voltar às suas Artes das Trevas.

Todos os dias passava a maior parte do tempo com Coline para que a paixão dela aumentasse.

Gastou seu adorado dinheiro comprando pequenos presentes para ela, a acompanhava em todos os lugares e invadiu o seu dormitório para roubar o diário dela. Fez uma cópia com um feitiço e levou para seu quarto. Sabia que Flamel tinha dito para não fazer nada errado, mas... não prometera nada.

Através do diário descobriu que Coline adorava poesia e música trouxa. Tom abominava qualquer coisa vinda dos trouxas, mas precisava simular o contrário. Mandou para ela cartas com poemas acompanhadas de um botão da flor Amor-Perfeito.

A menina estava cada vez mais emocionada com a dedicação que Tom dispensava a ela.

O dia 31 de outubro chegou e como todo ano, Hogwarts dava uma grande festa de Halloween para os alunos. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para Tom, pois nesse dia também era o aniversário de Coline.

O salão estava todo enfeitado com abóboras flutuantes, aranhas de verdade com teias de verdade, esqueletos que andavam por Hogwarts conversando com os alunos e velas espalhadas pelos cantos. As mesas tinham sido retiradas e para diferenciar as Casas, havia apenas as tapeçarias. Mesas com guloseimas estavam espalhadas nos cantos do cômodo.

Todos se fantasiaram, incluindo os professores. Dumbledore estava vestido de bruxo... a visão que os trouxas têm de um bruxo. Slughorn era um pirata, a professora Strange uma fada nem um pouco bonita, Dippet um rei, Keetleburn um duende, Beery um vampiro e assim ia... somente Flamel se recusara a fazer esse "papel ridículo" como ele mesmo dissera. Estava com suas roupas normais que usava sempre.

Tom nos últimos três anos fizera como Flamel, mas Coline insistira para que eles "entrassem no espírito da brincadeira" e se divertissem. E para completar, foram de casal: Tom de Henrique VIII e Coline de Catarina de Aragão, pois se recusara de ir de Ana Bolena... uma mulher que era audaciosa, que fez de tudo para conseguir o rei para si inclusive roubá-lo de Catarina.

Tom sorriu ao pensar em como aquele papel se encaixaria perfeitamente em Erin. E como fora o próprio Henrique que matara Ana.

Catarina, por sua vez, era uma mulher gentil, boa, ingênua e que amava o marido.

"Não é à toa que ele a trocou por outra. E depois por mais quatro." Tom pensou.

Ele a esperava do lado de fora da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Quando ela saiu, ele ficou boquiaberto. Estava belíssima com aquela roupa de rainha.

Deu um beijo nela e sorriu.

- Você está linda. Feliz aniversário. – Estendeu o braço e a levou para o Salão Principal. Foram em direção à área da Sonserina e Abraxas o cumprimentou.

- Está tão pomposo. – riu.

- E você está perfeito em sua fantasia. – Tom o olhou de cima a baixo. Ele estava vestido de bobo da corte. – Onde está a Knight?

- Já vem vindo com o Alexei. – apontou para trás deles.

Os olhos de Tom brilharam ainda mais quando a viu. Toda a beleza de Coline foi apagada diante da outra garota. Ela estava com uma roupa grega combinando com Alexei.

- O que vocês são? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Deuses gregos. Eu sou Afrodite e ele é Ares.

- O deus da guerra! – Alexei fez uma pose idiota para se fingir de mau. Tom o olhou com desdém.

- Não se parece em nada com Ares. Poderia combinar mais com Hermes, o deus dos ladrões ou Vulcano, deus das forjas. Aliás, esse último que realmente é o par de Afrodite.

Alexei o olhou irritado e levantou o nariz.

- Ora, mas é Ares quem ela ama de verdade... além do mais, Vulcano é horroroso.

- Pois então... – Tom deu um sorriso de lado. O loiro parecia prestes a ir para cima do outro quando o diretor Dippet pigarreou.

- Muito bem, alunos. Este ano teremos uma atração muito especial. Pelo que me disseram, tem uma banda bruxa fazendo muito sucesso por aí... resolvemos chamá-los para agitar a festa! São os _Jack'Skeleton_!

Os alunos todos começaram a gritar animados e correr para o local aonde tinha um palco.

Abraxas e Leah se entreolharam, sorriram e cantaram juntos:

- _Skeleton jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is halloween, everyone scream! _– e gritaram no final.

Tom os olhou sem entender. Pareciam dois retardados gritando. Eram esses os seus Comensais, seu futuro exército do terror...

Coline o segurou com força.

- Vamos lá para frente! Eu amo essa banda...

- Ta bom...

Um grupo de homens vestidos de esqueleto entrou e algazarra começou. Cantaram a música que Abraxas e Leah tinham cantado há uns segundos atrás.

Tom achou as músicas deles idiotas e sem uma letra interessante, mas sempre que Coline o olhava, ele sorria e fingia estar adorando.

Quando finalmente a tortura pareceu acabar, os _Jack'Skeleton_ foram embora e todos fizeram "ahhhh" tristemente.

Quando deu meia-noite a festa terminou. Dippet fez com que tudo voltasse ao normal e mandou que voltassem para seus dormitórios. As pessoas foram se dispersando.

Tom puxou Coline para um canto mais distante do corredor. Ele levantou uma tapeçaria e tirou dois presentes dali de dentro.

- Eu sei que, como já é meia-noite, já não é mais seu aniversário, mas eu queria esperar o fim da noite pra te dar seus presentes. Espero que goste.

- Ah, Tom! Nem preciso ver o que é para gostar! – o abraçou e lhe deu um longo beijo.

- Mesmo assim...abre. – ele falou sorrindo.

Ela abriu. O primeiro era um dragão de pelúcia. A menina o abraçou.

- Ele é lindo! Adorei.

- Abre o outro.

O segundo eram duas coisas dentro da mesma embalagem. Uma caixa de chocolates e um livro de poesias.

- Nossa! Esses foram os melhores presentes que já ganhei.

- Isso não é tudo.

- Não? – ela riu. – Não mereço tanto.

- Merece sim. E muito mais. Este é o seu presente:

"De que substância foste modelado,  
Se com mil vultos o teu vulto medes?  
Tantas sombras difundes, enfeixado  
Num ser que as prende, e a todas sobre excedes;

Adônis mesmo segue o teu modelo  
Em vã, esmaecida imitação;  
A face helênica onde pousa o belo  
Ganhou em ti maior coloração;

A primavera é cópia desta forma,  
A plenitude és tu, em que consiste  
O ver que toda graça se transforma

No teu reflexo em tudo quanto existe:  
Qualquer beleza externa te revela  
Que a alma fiel em ti acha mais bela."

Ele acabou de declamar o poema e viu que o rosto da menina estava iluminado.

- Shakespeare! Como sabe que eu amo Shakespeare? – os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela o beijou ternamente. – Sabe, Tom... as pessoas te julgam mal porque você é um sonserino... mas eu sei que no fundo você é maravilhoso. Tive sorte em te conhecer.

Ele a levou até seu dormitório, se despediram e ele fez o caminho de volta para a masmorra da Sonserina. Ia sorrindo e tinha que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada. Aquela tinha sido a coisa mais melosa e patética que já tinha feito, mas agora sabia: ela estava em suas mãos. O _grand finalle_ seria dado no dia do Clube e aí poderia voltar à sua boa e velha Arte das Trevas.

Como era fácil e divertido manipular os sentimentos dos outros... Erin fizera o mesmo com ele e agora entendia o porquê. Era ótimo! Pena que a menina cometera o erro de fazer isso com Lord Voldemort...

Quando estava chegando em frente à gárgula, encontrou com Flamel.

- Professor? O que faz aqui?

- Ah... estava a sua procura. Dippet finalmente me deu uma data!

Aquela noite estava cada vez melhor.

- E quando é?

- Daqui a duas semanas! Espero que esteja preparado.

Como temia, veio coincidir exatamente com o dia do jogo da Sonserina contra Grifinória. Bem, isso não faria diferença. Como Flamel dissera: quem escolheria um jogo em vez da Pedra Filosofal, a pedra da vida eterna?

* * *

**Gente! Eu já tinha a nota toda preparada, mas esqueci de postar! Já estava até no "doc manager" do ff, mas eu esqueci completamente. Vou até postar com a nota que eu já tinha preparado, ta? rs E é uma nota já pedindo desculpas porque eu já estava atrasada... que irresponsabilidade u.u**

**Nota antiga:**

**Já começo com as minhas desculpas. Semana passada foi impossível de postar. Sexta-feira foi a festa de aniversário da minha mãe, no sábado foi do meu primo e a festa de noivado de uma amiga e no domingo fui à bienal. Então realmente não tive tempo pra postar. Foi mal, gente.  
**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Pela primeira vez eu quis descrever a festa de Halloween de Hogwarts. Normalmente eu falo bem pouco dela porque o Tom detesta essas coisas. Mas como ele tem que se fazer de normal, teve que participar.  
A música que a Leah e o Abraxas cantam é do filme O Estranho Mundo de Jack. Eu AMO esse filme. Tenho até um bichinho de pelúcia do Jack :)  
É a primeira música que toca no filme. Se chama "This is Halloween" e eu coloquei o nome da banda de Jack'Skeleton em homenagem ao personagem principal que se chama Jack Skellington e ao trecho da música que eles cantam que fala: "**_Skeleton jack **might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee**._**"**

**O soneto que Tom declama pra Coline é de Shakespeare e não tem nome. Provavelmente o título é "De que substância foste modelado" (quando os poemas antigos não tinham nome, eles nomeavam com o primeiro verso). Eu achei lindo e realmente me emocionaria se alguém o falasse pra mim, pois diz que nada se compara à beleza pra quem ele está declamando. Pena que é o Tom que está fazendo isso rs e ele nunca é verdadeiro.**

**Enfim, estou ansiosa pra postar o capítulo da viagem do Tom com o Flamel. Foi bem legal escrever um pouco da vida mágica fora de Hogwarts. **

**Review!  
**

**Neuzimar - pois é. Quando ele realmente sente alguma coisa pela pessoa, fica meio perdido e sem saber como agir e isso o irrita profundamente rs. Imagina uma pessoa que se acha senhor de tudo e de todos, possuidor de grande inteligência e poder, não saber o que fazer em relação a garotas? rs  
Mas quando é com a Coline, que ele não liga (pobrezinha), ele sabe como manejá-la.  
Vai ter ainda muita coisa entre ele e o Flamel na viagem que vão fazer. São três capítulos fora de Hogwarts (começando pelo 15). Foi bem legal de escrever.**

**Bem, é isso. Por favor não me abandonem! **

**Até semana que vem :)**

**Beijos!**


	14. Dois Coelhos Com Uma Cajadada

Capítulo 13 – Dois Coelhos Com Uma Cajadada.

Quando disse para McKenzie que não poderia participar do jogo contra a Grifinória, o rosto do menino ficou tão vermelho que Tom pensou que ele fosse entrar em combustão espontânea. Ficou esperando, divertido, para ver se finalmente o capitão iria começar a gritar como Scar fazia. No entanto, finalmente fez uma expressão de sofrimento e ele disse:

- Mas...por quê?

- Por que o quê? Acabei de lhe falar o motivo.

- Mas por que não pode ser em um outro dia?

- Porque não. Dippet nos liberou esse dia apenas.

- Mas Riddle... você é o melhor do time! Não pode fazer isso conosco.

- Sinto muito. – e virou as costas para sair.

- Se... se você for eu te expulso do time! – Tom se virou lentamente e apertou os olhos em sua direção.

- Você o quê?

- É isso mesmo. Estará fora do time.

- McKenzie... você por acaso lembra quem eu sou? Lord Voldemort, seu mestre e senhor. Eu não hesitaria em provar novamente o gostinho de uma Maldição em alguém...

O garoto engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos.

- Perdão, Milord.

- Nós temos substitutos para isso. Agora com licença que tenho que estudar.

Apesar de tê-lo ameaçado, Tom sentia certo orgulho de McKenzie ter, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos, resolvido agir como homem e o enfrentado. Sabia que isso não voltaria a acontecer, mas tinha sido ao menos divertido.

Dirigiu-se à sua cansativa aula de História da Magia junto com a turma da Corvinal. Sentou-se ao lado de Abraxas e Leah, como sempre, e esperou o professor aparecer.

Abraxas suspirou fundo e falou, entediado:

- Odeio essa aula. Não consigo manter meus olhos abertos.

- Ao menos você tem dois tempos inteiros para dormir. – Leah disse, divertida. Parecia bastante animada como sempre parecia estar ultimamente.

- Eu preferia ficar dormindo na minha cama.

- Deixa de ser mal humorado, Malfoy. – a menina disse enquanto apanhava seu material na mochila e o colocava em cima da mesa.

- E você está animadinha demais. Foi o Sr. Perfeição?

- Acho que tem alguém com dor de cotovelo aqui só porque foi chamar a Lopes para sair e levou um fora. – riu. – Que vergonha... seus pais te deserdariam se soubesse que não só chamou uma corvinal mestiça pra sair como ainda levou um "não" bem grande dela.

- Como eu ia saber que ela já tinha par para o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?

- É...e um par sangue-ruim! – Leah parecia se divertir com a humilhação do garoto. Sorria debochada. – O grande herdeiro da importante família Malfoy foi trocado por um sangue-ruim. Que coisa triste, não?

Tom sentiu vontade de sorrir também. Como nunca havia reparado que Leah era tão sádica?

- Que vergonha, Malfoy. – foi a vez de Tom tripudiar. – Como pode se dizer um Comensal?

- Tsc tsc tsc. Pois é, Milord. Não se acham mais bons seguidores hoje em dia. – o garoto já estava vermelho. Colocou a cabeça em cima dos braços, que por sua vez estavam em cima dos livros, e ficou olhando pra frente tristemente. – Acho melhor pararmos se não ele chorará.

- Se fizer isso faço questão de expulsá-lo do Clube. – Tom falou de forma desafiante, olhando para o garoto duramente. Não queria um bebê que não aguentava brincadeiras.

- É claro que não chorarei. Acha que me importo com o que a Knight fala? Ela só está toda alegrinha assim porque Alexei lhe deu brincos de presente...mas sabe, Leah, quando eu fui chamar a Nicole pra sair comigo, ele também era um dos vários caras que a estavam adulando. Ela deixou cair refrigerante nos sapatos e ele se _ajoelhou_ para limpá-los.

A garota ficou séria na mesma hora. Olhou-o irritada e parecia prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

- Está mentindo.

Abraxas deu de ombros.

- Você que sabe se acredita ou não, mas o sr. Perfeição é bastante conhecido por ser um conquistador barato com aquele sorrisinho na cara. Por que acha que com você seria diferente?

- Porque ele me ama!

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vocês namoram há alguns meses... ele namorou com Pria Abbot por um ano e nem por isso deixou de conhecer o restante das garotas de Hogwarts.

Tom estava se irritando com aquela conversa. Como Alexei ousava pensar em enganar uma Comensal sua? E como Abraxas ousava encarná-la por isso?

- Se você acha realmente isso por que nunca me disse nada?

- Eu? Por que eu me meteria na sua vida amorosa? Não sou nada seu... – falou isso de forma magoada, como se a culpa fosse da menina.

- É meu amigo!

- Acontece que eu não quero...

Antes que pudessem continuar a discussão, a sala começou a encher e o professor entrou. Debra Millan cumprimentou Tom com a cabeça e sentou junto a sua turma.

Assim que o professor começou a falar, os olhos de Tom começaram a lutar para ficar abertos. Anotava de forma frenética, mas nem isso ou a grande xícara de café que tomara de manhã parecia surtir efeito.

- ...e então, a grande luta entre gnomos de jardim e fadas mordentes, que acontecia nos arredores da Floresta da Albânia, chamou tanto a atenção que trouxas começaram a pensar que algum animal selvagem estava bastante raivoso e logo atacaria as aldeias vizinhas por isso começaram a se dispersar.

Debra levantou a mão.

- Sim, senhorita Millan? – a voz tediosa de Bins perguntou.

- Se isso aconteceu por volta de 1365 então isso foi na mesma época em que Helena Ravenclaw fugiu com o diadema da mãe e foi morta pelo Barão Sangrento?

- Sim. De fato, Rowena aproveitou essa confusão que distraía o mundo bruxo e trouxa para conseguir chegar à floresta e esconder o diadema, mas isso não impediu que o Barão a encontrasse.

Ao ouvir os nomes da filha da fundadora de uma das casas e do fantasma da sua, Tom pareceu mais desperto e levantou a cabeça.

- Mas ninguém sabe ao certo onde estará o tal diadema. Alguns pensam ser até mais uma lenda de Hogwarts. Assim como provavelmente é lenda o poder do diadema.

Ainda mais interessado, Tom ergueu o braço.

- Desculpe, professor. Mas que poder?

- Corria-se o boato de que Rowena Ravenclaw era tão inteligente por causa do diadema que usava. Ambiciosa, Helena o roubou e o levou para a floresta da Albânia aonde foi morta pelo Barão e o objeto foi perdido. Alguns que acreditam na história já tentaram procurar, mas sem muito sucesso.

Neste momento, Tom parecia ter tomado 10 xícaras de café. Já era extremamente inteligente, mas se tivesse aquele diadema ninguém poderia ser páreo para ele. E mesmo se fosse apenas um boato, ter um objeto que pertenceu a uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts seria preciosíssimo!

- Posso voltar à minha aula? Então continuando...

Bins voltou à mesma lenga-lenga que fazia os alunos dormirem, mas Tom já não conseguia prestar mais atenção. Algo lhe martelava a cabeça, porém não conseguia entender o que era. Albânia...o que tinha aquele lugar?

Assim que chegou a hora do almoço, ignorou a fome e correu para seu dormitório. Apanhou o caderno onde escrevia as aulas extras com Flamel e leu sobre os ingredientes para a criação da Pedra Filosofal. Entre várias coisas estranhas e de difíceis nomes, estava "mirto (bagas de murta da Albânia embebidas em álcool)".

Sabia que já tinha escutado aquele nome antes. Se pudesse aproveitar essa viagem com Flamel para passar na Albânia poderia fazer uma busca pessoal pelo diadema.

Esperou até a noite para procurar pelo professor. Chegou em sua sala e bateu na porta. O "entre" mal-humorado e costumeiro do professor deu a autorização e Tom entrou.

- Ora, Riddle! Olá. O que faz aqui? Preparado para a viagem?

- Com certeza, senhor! E é sobre ela mesmo que vim falar.

- Não me diga que não vai... – o semblante do homem ficou sério.

- Não! Eu vou... mas tenho uma sugestão a fazer. Por que não aproveitamos que sairemos de Hogwarts e não passamos na Albânia?

- Como é? "Passamos na Albânia"? Menino, você tem noção da distância entre a Cornualha e a Albânia? Uma fica aqui perto e a outra perto da Grécia!

- Temos vassouras...a distância não importa.

- Tudo bem, e com que propósito?

- Ora, um dos ingredientes da Pedra Filosofal, que uma vez você comentou comigo, não é mirto? Uma mistura de murta da Albânia com álcool?

O professor pareceu pensar.

- Sim, mas é um dos ingredientes finais... não precisaríamos agora.

- Mas pra que fazer uma nova viagem, ter que pedir autorização de novo, se podemos juntar o útil ao agradável? Sem falar que para um aluno é muito mais difícil conseguir ficar saindo do Colégio do que para um professor.

- Nisso você tem razão, mas ainda assim...acho que tenho algumas murtas em casa.

Tom ficou um tanto decepcionado, mas novamente seu cérebro funcionou de forma rápida e disse:

- Mas e se algo der errado e não tivermos mais? Irá nos atrasar. O senhor mesmo disse que muitas vezes para conseguir chegar ao resultado temos que tentar várias e várias vezes.

- Isso é...bem, mas para isso precisarei da autorização de Dippet para ficarmos ausentes por mais tempo. Tudo dependerá dele. – ficou pensativo por mais algum tempo e então fez que sim com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, falarei com o diretor amanhã.

- Que bom. – Tom sorriu. – Estou ansioso, professor.

- Eu também, meu caro. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Tom fechou a porta e sorriu. Seria o melhor fim de semana de sua vida. Mataria dois coelhos com apenas uma cajadada: estaria avançando dois passos para sua vida eterna e ainda conseguiria um objeto famoso de imenso poder.

Passaria as próximas duas semanas procurando todas as informações que pudesse juntar sobre a possível localização do diadema.

* * *

**To postando na data certa! Eeeee! rs  
**

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Ele procurará uma das suas futuras horcruxes. Vou colocar aqui uma informação sobre esse mirto do qual falei ali:**

"Nas ilhas da Sardenha e Córsega produz-se um licor digestivo, chamado _mirto_, macerando bagas de murta em álcool; ao licor atribuem-se virtudes curativas de doenças da boca e sistema digestivo."

**Acho que peguei isso no wikipedia... não tenho certeza. Bom, como é algo que existe na Albânia e é algo que tem virtudes curativas, pensei em ser um ingrediente da Pedra Filosofal. O que acharam? E graças a essa informação descobri que Murta é uma planta que dá uma flor bem bonitinho. Não sabia O.O**

**Enfim, vou aos reviews:**

**Neuzimar - Pois é. Eu adoro essa faceta do Tom. Mas não curto muito quando ele tem que enganar a Coly.  
Ahhhh vem coisa interessante, sim. É só aguardar :)**

**Vitoria - Também não gosto. Eu adoro o Tom e adoro colocá-lo sendo mau, menos quando ele engana a pobre e ingênua Coline. Mas faz parte do personagem. O que fazer?  
Eu não sabia disso (ou não lembrava. Às vezes eu esqueço que sei de uma informação e parece ser a primeira vez que escuto sobre ela rs sou que nem a Dori). Então é por isso que ele não pode amar? Que coisa! Isso é explicação da JK ou de alguma fic?  
Nicolas Flamel foi um alquimista que existiu de verdade. E ele realmente buscava a Pedra Filosofal. Eu até tinha pensado em colocar o nome original dele, Nicolas, em vez da tradução dada pela tradutora de Harry Potter (Nicolau), mas as pessoas iam achar que eu errei ou que poderia ser outro personagem.  
Então pode ser por isso que você viu esse sobrenome na aula.  
Eu também sempre fico feliz quando vejo uma referência a Harry Potter. Nas aulas de latim eu sempre lembrava dos feitiços ou quando estudo sobre a história de Portugal e seu ex-ditador Salazar lembro logo da Sonserina rs aliás, amo esse nome apesar de só ter referência ruim (bruxo do mal e presidente ditador do mal rs).**

**Bem, é isso.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem, meu povo!**


End file.
